


My Valentine Boyfriend

by eunkwangeee



Category: BTOB
Genre: Because Fluff is life, Co-workers AU, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunkwangeee/pseuds/eunkwangeee
Summary: ATTENTION!I'm a guy and I'm looking for a temporary boyfriend this coming Valentine's Day! I'm willing to pay you, just go on a date with me this February 14! If you're interested, let me know through mochipeach226@gmail.com! Thank you!PS: your payment is negotiable.





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys it's been a while hahaha i missed you all. i don't know, i suddenly got the urge to write again lol. i always really wanted to do something like this eversince i started writing for changjae and i cant believe i did it dksmksskjsjssh. i don't know how long will this be, but one thing is for sure: this isn't a oneshot lmao. please give this fic lots of love and i hope you'll like it ㅠㅠ ❤

Changsub refuses to think that he's _that_ desperate.  
  
He thinks he kinda knew how things exactly work in this world, being a grown 28 year old independent man and all, you know? For the last eight years he survived living all by himself with no one to rely onㅡ romantically, that is. After his last relationship which started and ended in college, he realized that being in one is just a pain in the ass (no pun intended), and just a total waste of his time, effort, and money. The truth is, no one's really going to be there by your side who's willing to accept and love you wholeheartedly. So, Changsub had remained single since then.  
  
And it worked quite well, to say the least. He wouldn't have pulled it through for eight long years if he found it hard, right? It's because Changsub likes the company of no one but himself, he fancies doing things all by himself, and he takes pleasure in spending his hard-earned money all for himself. He is thoroughly convinced that this so-called "unattached" set up fits his lifestyle like a glove.  
  
Except he's having serious doubts in his life choices right now.  
  
Changsub's putting all the blame in those floating giant glittery red hearts, those ugly curly-haired chubby cherubs with their bow and arrows, and those annoying love songs played wherever he goes. It's _that_  time again, and he hates that stupid holiday with a burning passion everytime it comes. This particular year seems different though, because instead of being his usual grumpy self everytime February is approaching, a depressing atmosphere encompasses him, followed by a strong surge of envy which keeps on flooding his heart. Then reality hits him.

Sometimes, it really is lonely to be alone.  
  
That's when a very ridiculous idea suddenly pops inside his equally ridiculous mind, and Changsub wishes he has enough energy to stop his fingers from tapping his keyboard furiously, but the reckless part of his brain is a whole lot stronger than the rational one, so he just dumbly stares at his laptop's bright screen when the words **successfully sent!**  flash happily in front of him. He didn't even realize that he had press the enter button without thinking about the outcome at all.  
  
_I guess, I'm really **that** desperate, huh._

***

ATTENTION!

I'm a guy and I'm looking for a temporary boyfriend this coming Valentine's Day! I'm willing to pay you, just go on a date with me this February 14! If you're interested, let me know through _mochipeach226@gmail.com._ Thank you!

PS: your payment is negotiable.

***

Sungjae believes that it's wrong to make hasty decisions while your emotions are on a dangerous level of high.  
  
But he can't think of anything to make himself feel better as of the moment. Nursing a broken heart isn't easy specially if it happened just a week ago. Devastated is such an understatement if he's gonna describe the pain he's experiencing right now. He wants straight to the point answers and acceptable reasons as to why his girlfriend for two years broke up with him in just a snap, but apparently, he got none of that. He doesn't deserve to be dumped that way, not when he didn't do anything wrongㅡ none that he's actually aware of.  
  
How dare Jihee broke up with him when Valentine's Day is just a week away? That's just foul, really.  
  
Sungjae is terribly hurt, and he badly wants revenge. This is so not like himㅡ being childish and petty at 25 years old, but there are people who'll come into your life to really just bring out the worst in you.  
  
And then opportunity presented itself in such an unexpected wayㅡ it's even getting absurd the more he deeply thinks about it, but desperate times call for desperate measures, right? That's when Sungjae finds himself unconsciously typing away a short reply to a rather bizzare advertisement he had read just now.  
  
He finds the sender extremely weird for making such dumb post, but isn't replying to it just makes him dumber?  _Whatever._ This is such a great revengeㅡ a surely below the belt offense to his now ex-girlfriend, and he can't wait to see Jihee's scandalized face once he successfully executed his plan.

***

 **To:** _mochipeach226@gmail.com_

 **From:** _six_cash_32@gmail.com_  
  
I'll be your boyfriend this Valentine's day, and you don't even have to pay me. I have a proposition, though.

PS: Let's talk about it in person.

***

Changsub discreetly straightens his unruly hair which keeps on going to different directions without his consent as he quietly clears his throat. Today is the day he and his potential _"temporary boyfriend"_ would meet up and talk about the stint they're going to do this coming February 14. He wants to look calm and collected, but his shaking hands will easily give him away, so he just placed them on top of his lap to hide his obvious nervousness. He purposely went half an hour early to think about this madness for the last minute, whether he's going to pursue this, or he's just going to quietly run away.  
  
You can't blame him for suddenly having cold feet, okay?  
  
What if this guy who agreed to be his temporary boyfriend is a member of a notorious syndicate? Someone who's expert in befriending and luring people, then quickly kidnaps them, and then eventually kills them to get their internal organs and sell it to the black market?  
  
What if he's a serial killer, and his victims are lonely gay men who's waiting inside a coffee shop because they put up a newspaper advertisement saying they're willing to pay if someone will spend Valentine's with them?  _Okay, that was a bit too specific, but I can't rule that possibility out._ This desperation of his is actually quite dangerous, Changsub suddenly thought.  
  
He then nervously takes a sip from his Iced Americano, roaming his eyes around the somewhat empty coffee shop while trying to find a guy who's wearing an oversized black shirt with a huge microphone printed on itㅡ as per the guy's descriptionㅡ sadly, he finds no one, and that made him breathe deeply. He still got time to mull things over.  
  
"The hell is this?" He quietly asks himself as he straightens his wavy hair once more. "I didn't expect that someone will actually accept my offer this fast."  
  
He chose to put his ad on a newspaper because let's be honest here, at this day and age, who the hell still reads that thing? There's a high possibility that no one might read and agree to do his offer, so he can just simply brush it off as one of his stupid experiments and move on with his life. Because despite being really desperate for some affection, he's still a scaredy-cat after all.  
  
However, he wasn't prepared to receive a reply two days after he had seen his ad on the newsprint. Changsub slightly panicked, but he's someone who stays true to his words, that's why he's here even though he's freaking out on the inside. He just really, really wish that his _"temporary boyfriend"_ is a decent man, and he's not getting himself in trouble if the guy doesn't turn out the way he expects him to be.  
  
"Good afternoon! Welcome to _Terarosa_ , Sir!"  
  
Straightening his hair for the last time, Changsub nervously gulps before turning around to see the new customer, who might be the one he's waiting for because it's exactly 4:00pm now, but his eyebrows instantly furrow at the sight of someone he didn't expect to see here at all. He instantly relaxes his rigid frame as he faces his table again after he spots Yook Sungjaeㅡ an intern at the place he's workingㅡ entering the shop. Impatiently tapping his foot on the floor, Changsub looks around again, _where is that guy and why is he late?_  when the tall frame of Sungjae stands in front of him, completely blocking his view, with a confused look adorning his boyish face.  
  
" _What._ " he bemusedly asks as he strains his neck to the right, still trying to find his  _client._  "Go away, this table is reserved."  
  
"No way." Sungjae gasps in disbelief, then he immediately takes a seat in front of him, his eyes wide in shock. "No freaking way."  
  
" _What._ " he repeats himself, a little impatient this time since the guy seems to not have a plan of going any time soon. "Isn't it your rest day today? Why are you here? Go sleep in your house or somethㅡ"  
  
" _Mochipeach226?_ " Changsub's jaw comically drops as he watches Sungjae's lips curl into a full wicked grin. "Right? You're _Mochipeach226!_ "  
  
That's the only time he got a chance to take a closer look at Sungjae's overall attire. His eyes quickly run over the younger's oversized black shirt with a huge microphone printed on itㅡ exactly like the description of...  
  
" _S-Six Cash 32?!_ " Changsub stutters as he feels his knees getting weak. He can't believe his bad luck just now. Out of all the men who might've seen and accepted his offer, his crackhead co-worker is the one who decided to show up in front him. "What the fuck?"  
  
"Wow, okay." Sungjae eyes him up and down, then he keeps on nodding slowly as if he's on a silent conversation with himself. "This isn't actually bad. Not at all."  
  
"What?!" Can he say something other than _what_ , please. "Why you?!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
The guy in front of him suddenly makes himself sit properly, and then he stretches out a confident hand in front of him while giving him his usual business smile that he's far too familiar with.  
  
"Hello, I'm Yook Sungjae, your Valentine boyfriend!"  
  
He suddenly wants to back out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to do something for this coming valentine's day so here it is!! nothing new here, of course. y'all have prolly read this trope a hundred times, but i just really wanted to try doing something like this ㅠㅠ and i don't think i can update this as fast as before, but i'll really try my best!! see you on the next chapter!!
> 
> ps: i miss eunkwang and changsub so much huhu


	2. TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i updated quite fast, huh. lemme just pat myself on the back lol. i hope i can keep this up lmao. pls send me lots of motivation hehehe!! so y'all, here's chapter two and i hope y'all like it!!

* * *

After knowing that Sungjae is the one who e-mailed him saying that he's accepting his offer, Changsub knew right away that he had fucked up. No, he won't do the deal with someone he personally knewㅡ specially a co-worker whom he bumps into six days a weekㅡ more specifically, this certain co-worker across him who exudes such troublesome vibes. Dealing with this guy means chaos, and he loves his peace of mind so much to sacrifice it just for a damn holiday. _No thanks, Sir._ This is all a huge mistake, and Changsub is going to end it all in five minutes.  
  
"Amazing." He hears Sungjae dreamily exclaims, intertwining his fingers and placing them on top of the table. "The rumors are true, then?"  
  
Changsub throws a curious glance to the still wickedly smirking Sungjae in front of him, before noisily taking a sip of his drink again. He'll be honest, that question slightly piqued his curiosity.  
  
"Rumor? What rumor?"  
  
"That you're gay!" The younger loudly announces while pointing a finger at him, as if they're the only ones seated in the coffee shop. "They've been telling me that you're gay, but I didn't believe anything unless you personally tell it to me."  
  
He slowly blinks and purses his lips, taking his time to watch Sungjae in silence as the other waits patiently for his answer. Changsub didn't know that he's been the topic of discussion by some gossipmongers inside their company, not that he actually cares though. Interns usually love gossips so he understands.  
  
"Yeah, I'm gay." He nonchalantly confirms before sipping his coffee, which made the other completely speechless. "Why are you so shocked? Where did that smirk go?"  
  
"Oh. I'm not shocked that you're gay, hyung." The younger successfully gathers himself after a brief moment before he makes his clarification. "You really admitted to me that you like men, without hesitations at all. You didn't even try to deny it. Wow, you're brave."  
  
"It's not a big deal. I see no point in hiding something so trivial." Changsub informs him, and then he makes a quick look at his watch. It's been five minutes so he should leave now. "Anyway, I think this deal is cancelled. _This_ ㅡ _we_ ㅡ won't work. So, yeah. Bye."  
  
"W-Wait, what?" He was about to stand up when Sungjae gets a quick hold of his arm. His face is clouded with so much confusion that he can actually see a few question marks floating above his head. "You're breaking up with me already? We still haven't talked about your offer. I haven't even told you about my proposition."  
  
"Come on, one look at our situation and you'll already know that this isn't gonna work." Changsub remains standing, but he's not attempting to leave again. He wants to smack some sense into this guy's thick skull. "You're a straight guy to begin with, and I don't date straight men."  
  
"Ah, that's what you assumed, but let me tell you this, hyung." Sungjae's face, from looking perplexed slowly turns into a relieved one. He even gives him a reassuring smile as he looks up at him from his seat. "I don't box myself. I may only had girlfriends as of now, but I'm quite open to other possibilities. You might become my first boyfriend for all we know, so don't break up with me yet."  
  
Then he winks at him. The younger freaking winks at himㅡ _the nerve!_ ㅡ and then he keeps on wiggling his eyebrows which makes Changsub wants to pull this bastard's hair off so hard he might go bald. What does Sungjae think he's doing, offering him a candy or something? This is exactly what he meant when he said that this guy means chaos. Ten minutes into their conversation and he's already flirting with him.  
  
"You look like you want to punch me." Sungjae lets out a hearty laugh when he gives him the middle finger, and then he urges him to sit down again. "Come on hyung, I'm sure we can sort this out. Let's talk first, okay?"  
  
Even if it's against his will, Changsub actually lets his ass sit down to hear the younger out. They're just going to talk, alright. They're just gonna lay out all their plans and suggestions, and if he still doesn't feel like doing any of this, he can always turn Sungjae down. He believes he still has the final say to this whole bargain. It won't hurt to listen a bit, he reckons.  
  
"Fine." He shrugs his shoulders off before clearing his throat. "Why did you agree to be my boyfriend on Valentine's Day?"  
  
"Why do you even need a boyfriend, that's the question." The younger quickly counters, leaning on the table to take a closer look at him. "Don't tell me you're getting affected because of the current lovey-dovey atmosphere? Are you perhaps envious of those couples walking outside, sweetly holding each other's handsㅡ"  
  
"Yes, but do you really have to talk so much?" Changsub exasperatedly rolls his eyes. He's gonna lose so much brain cells talking to this guy, he can assure that. "For the longest time, I thought couples are annoying whenever I spotted one on the streets, so I don't know what happened now." He waves his hand in the air for emphasis. "I kinda want to have someone like that even if it's just for a dayㅡ _wait._ What the hell, Yook Sungjae?"  
  
Something clicks inside his head, and the need for him to stop this conversation quickly intensifies. Changsub just remembered the major inconvenience as to why Sungjae can't be his boyfriend, even temporarily.  
  
"Don't you have a girlfriend?" He asks rather aggressively, his face contorting into a deep frown. "Are you just playing with me?"  
  
"I wouldn't be here volunteering to be your boyfriend if I still have a girlfriend, _duh_."  
  
That made him sit up straight. Changsub can hear the sudden animosity in the younger's tone. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that they're no longer together, which is kind of surprising for him because from the little care he has to those people around him, Changsub actually thinks that Sungjae and Jihee look good together. What a shame that they broke up, really.  
  
" _Oh._ " is his initial reaction, and since the younger already established that they can ask personal questions to each other, Changsub tries to dig in further. "What happened? Why did you two broke up? I just saw you two _pda-ing_ in the pantry last last week, though?"  
  
" _Geez_ , thanks for reminding me." Sungjae seems irritated, and he likes the sight of it. Atleast he isn't the only one suffering in this whole ordeal. "She said she's tired of me _blah blah blah._ "  
  
"Can you blame her? I'm already exhausted talking to you now, so just imagine Jiheeㅡ" Changsub tries to make a joke, but Sungjae's scowl got deeper so he just clears his throat instead. "Kidding. So... if I put two and two together, I think you'd like to use me to get even with her?"  
  
"You're quick to pick up, hyung." The younger's frown gradually disappears and his playful smile is back on his face. "That's why I like you."  
  
"Shut up." He brushes Sungjae's last words off, and he goes back to business. "This is why you don't want to get paid, right? Because you'd like something from me, too?"  
  
"Yes, hyung." Nodding eagerly, the younger then rests his chin on his palm and starts wiggling his eyebrows again. "I'll be your boyfriend during the day, then you'll be my revenge during the night. Sounds fair, right?"  
  
Changsub hates to admit this, but truthfully, Sungjae's points totally make sense. They'll both benefit from each other so money isn't really needed at all. Not only his savings can be spared, but also his time and effort. He can also stop looking for another potential boyfriend now that someone is presenting himself in front of him oh so willingly. Not to mention that he doesn't need to background check this guy too because he already knows Sungjae on a quite personal level.  
  
But that's the real problem, isn't it? He  _personally_  knows him, and he can't even imagine what will happen after their one-day-old relationship ends. Will they be able to treat each other like nothing happened between them? Or everything will be awkward later on? Because in Changsub's book, one shouldn't date his own co-worker or it'll be hard to exist in the same environment once you two drift apart.  
  
_Lee Changsub, you're not going to be in a real relationship with him. Why are you already jumping to conclusions? Stop overthinking, will you?_  
  
"Let's say I agreeㅡ"  
  
"So, you agree? Yes! Can wㅡ"  
  
"I still haven't. Can you please stay still?" He slaps Sungjae's arms because he's already jumping in his seat like an excited kid. "What about Jihee? What if she tells everyone in the company that she saw us having a date?"  
  
"Don't worry," Sungjae pats his arm gently while giving him an encouraging smile. "She's not the type to tell tales. Trust me. So, What do you say? Shall we do this, Changsub hyung?"  
  
Shall he really do this? Will this all be worth it just for one idealized day in February?  
  
"What are you still contemplating about?" Sungjae whines as he impatiently taps the table. "A handsome young guy is willing to be your boyfriend for free! You don't have to worry about being scammed or abducted, and you don't even have to waste money on me! You won't lose anything here, hyung! Come on, just say yes!"  
  
Seriously, ain't this guy a bit conceited? Changsub takes in a deep nervous breath, praying at the same time that his decision won't burden him in the future, and then he lets all his precautions and worries go.  
  
"Fine." He finally concedes, his shoulders slumping as he takes out his little planner out of his pocket. "Give me your schedule so we can plan this thing out."  
  
Changsub chooses to ignore the stupid victorious grin plastered on Sungjae's face and just grumpily taps his pen over his planner.  
  
"My schedule?" The younger is still grinning, and he might tear his face any time soon. "Hyung, we have the same schedule!"  
  
"Why?" His forehead knots skeptically. "Aren't you an intern? Interns are supposed to go home earlier than us."  
  
"You really don't care about the people around you, huh." Sungjae's laugh sounds irritating to his ears, really. "I'm not an intern anymore, hyung! I've been a regular employee since last year! The one and only who got accepted among my fellow interns! I'm actually a legend in the company, you see. There are ten of us, and only me got the jobㅡ"  
  
"I get it. You're not an intern. So please, just shut up."

***

Three days to go before Valentine's day, and Changsub is more anxious than excited, honestly.  
  
He works in the same Record Label with Sungjae, they just have different areas of expertise. While he is in the Sales Department, the younger is in the Marketing and Promotion Department. They're only one floor apart, and on a regular working day, he meets Sungjae atleast twice a day. It's pretty rare for them to see each other more than that, that's why Changsub doesn't understand why he keeps on bumping with the younger almost every hour of his nine-hour shift.  
  
Sungjae keeps on appearing on their floor to say hello to him, and it's fine if he's the only one who had noticed this weird occurence, but almost all of his co-employees also did, and it's making his head hurt. The younger is too obvious that he's up to something.  
  
"What are you doing?" Changsub confronts Sungjae one day, cornering him inside their empty smoking area. "Stop going here every fucking minute! People are taking notice of you!"  
  
"I have to, hyung." The younger runs his hand through his hair as he loosens up his tie before looking at him apologetically. "Jihee should be aware that we know each other, or she won't believe it when I tell her that we're dating. She and her friends in our department are getting suspicious of me so I know my plan is working. Please bear with it, hyung."  
  
He's right. Changsub hates that Sungjae always has a valid point.  
  
"Fine." He sighs defeatedly, and then he leans on the wall behind him. "Why do I feel like I'm the one who's doing you a favor instead?"  
  
"That's because it's still not Valentine's yet." Sungjae's eyes light up in mischief and excitement in a millisecond. "I'll make you experience how great of a boyfriend I am. Just wait."  
  
Changsub didn't know how the hell his level of anxiousness and excitement became equal with just a few words. It's embarrassing to admit this, but he's kind of looking forward to February 14.  
  
What he didn't know is the trouble Sungjae is going to cause three days from now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to cut it right there so i can have a whole chapter for changjae's valentine date!! im so excited at how their date will turn out lmao. and im kind of making everything long again ugh srsly ㅠㅠ pls wait for the next chapter and thank you all so much for reading!! ❤


	3. THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank y'all for sending me lots of motivation!! y'all are really the best!! and because of that, here is changjae's valentine date!! a surprise is waiting for y'all at the end hehehe!! enjoy reading!! ❤

_**Valentine's Day**_  
_**February 14, 4:00 am**_  
  
"Good morning, sleepy head."  
  
If looks could kill, Changsub is sure that Sungjae's mouth will be foaming exactly right at this moment. No oneㅡ and he truly means  _no one_ , not even his parentsㅡ had dared to wake him up in an ungodly hour like this. They perfectly know that he's not the best person to deal with when he's been intentionally roused in the middle of his precious sleep, but this guy is fearless, he suppose.  
  
When the younger had asked him for his address and spare key yesterday, he didn't have the slightest idea that Sungjae will break into his bedroom, bounce on top of him until he's gasping for air, drag him to his own bathroom, and tell him to start freshening up because they have somewhere important to go at four in the fucking morning.  
  
He doesn't know if he's been single for so long, or the generation has changed without him knowing, but is this really the way to celebrate Valentine's Day now? Because Changsub is in dire need to light Sungjae up and burn him until he's all ashes and smoke.  
  
"Shut the fuck up." He bellows. His eyes glaring daggers to the younger who smiles nervously at him in return. _That's right, feel my wrath Yook Sungjae_. "You'll die in my hands at the end of this day, you'll see."  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Changsub hyung." Sungjae lets out a shaky laugh before handing him a hot cup of coffee, something he didn't notice being there before because he's busy plotting the younger's assassination in his head. "Peace offering. Please calm down."  
  
"Your plan better be good or I'll never forgive you for waking me up at this freaking hour." He gives the other one last threatening look before snatching the coffee from his hand. "Where are you even taking me?"  
  
"It's a surprise." Sungjae smiles brightly at him, ushering him to enter the open car behind him which, once again, he didn't notice being even there. "So, let's go?"  
  
Changsub rolls his eyes at the younger before going inside the black pick up truck, sitting beside the driver's seat so he can still terrorize Sungjae for waking him up. Yes, he won't stop talking about it, thanks to this inconsiderate idiot. After double-checking everything, Sungjae is now back behind the wheels, swerving here and there to wherever he's taking him. As much as he would like to go back to sleep, the caffeine in his system wouldn't let him, so he just sits thereㅡ extremely drowsy and wide awake at the same time.  
  
"My boyfriend duties officially starts now." He hears Sungjae enthusiastically inform him while giving him a sideway glance. "So all you have to do is enjoy it, okay hyung? I'll make this day memorable for you."  
  
"You can't do that at 4:00 pm instead?" He quickly snaps as he grumpily takes a gulp of his coffee. "What kind of a boyfriend are you? You don't take your partner's well-being into consideration."  
  
"Are we having our first major fight?" Sungjae turns to beam at him, stopping at the sight of the red blinking stoplight. "Our relationship is escalating so quickly. I like it."  
  
Changsub concludes that the younger is strange at any given time of the day, not just during office hours. He wouldn't have imagined being on the road at this awful hour with an energetic Sungjae driving him to god knows where, but since he wanted this, he guess he has no choice but to play the role of a loving boyfriend too. If he wants this day to be special among his other Valentine's Days, then he should definitely cooperate.  
  
_And maybe, you should trust Sungjae too, you know? Loosen up a bit Lee Changsub, and just enjoy the ride._  
  
"So," he heaves a deep sigh as he looks outside the car's window. It's still pretty dark, only a few lights from the tall lamp posts alongside the highway are lighting the road for them. "Where is my boyfriend taking me?"  
  
"Finally! Good morning again, Changsub hyung!" the enthusiasm in Sungjae's voice doubles, like he just finished unlocking a code or something. "I told you, it's a secret. I'm sure you'll love it once we get there, and I'll definitely be forgiven for waking you up this early."  
  
"You better be sure, or I swear." Changsub jokingly warns before opening the window to his sideㅡ "What the hell!"ㅡ which he immediately closes down because the cold winter air suddenly fills their entire car. "I want to keep the window open, but the fucking wind will freeze us."  
  
"You can open it halfway, hyung." Sungjae chuckles while his right hand leaves the steering wheel to look for something behind him. "Don't worry, I got you."  
  
Changsub, although not sure what's gonna happen, do as he was told. The cold wind quickly hits his face again, but before he can spout another loud curse, he feels something fluffy and warm being draped over his body, and that's when he realized that Sungjae is trying to cover him in a cozy light blue fuzzy blanket. He'll be honest, his heart kind of raced because of that unexpected action.  
  
"Much better, right?" Sungjae softly asks him, and he gives him a hum of approval as an answer because he can't seem to find his voice all of a sudden. "My boyfriend should always be comfortable at all times! That's the number one priority!"  
  
Damn, this guy is good at this. Too damn good, as a matter of fact. Changsub is beginning to feel useless, like he doesn't do anything to contribute in their relationship, so he just goes back to being mad at the younger for waking him up because he can't think of anything else to talk about. His brain, unfortunately, doesn't function properly until 10:00 am.  
  
"You still aren't forgiven for dragging me out of my bed." Shit, his voice doesn't sound mad at all. What did this guy do to him? "I have insomnia, you fucker. I only had 2 hours of sleep."  
  
"Really? Oh my god, I'm sorry." Now the younger's voice sounds deeply regretful which kind of pacifies himㅡ only a little bit, though. "You can take a nap now, hyung. We still have some time before we get there. I'm really sorry."  
  
"It doesn't work that way, you brat." Changsub just raises his feet on his seat as he curls further into the warm blanket, his eyes fixed on the road ahead of them. "Can we open the radio?"  
  
"Sure, sure." Sungjae immediately presses the radio button, and soft music instantly surrounds them joined by the cold winter breeze. "You're pouty when you're angry, did you know? It's cute."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
After a few silent snorts and giggles, a rather comfortable silence fills the air, embracing them in unison with the melodious strumming of guitar, accompanied by a soulful female singing voice coming out of the car's radio.

_Please don't worry_  
_I won't force you_  
_Even if my mind wanders_  
_I'm still crazy for you_

Their heads simultaneously bob along to the slow rhythm of the songㅡ Changsub sipping the last drops of his now cold coffee, and Sungjae stepping on the accelerator to fasten their trip.

_It's only been a few nights_  
_Since we've met_  
_Something attracts us together_  
_Makes me cold, makes me shiver_

A smooth turn to the left brings them to somewhere even chillier, and Changsub is slowly getting more familiar with his surroundings as minutes pass by. A faint smile instantly appears on both of their faces as they quickly get closer to their destination.

_I thought at first_  
_There's a future for us_  
_It's better to avoid_  
_But I'm thankful that we've met_

Sungjae tries to find a good spot for a while before completely parking his car on a more elevated land near the famous waterway in the city of Seoul. He can spot a few cars nearby which probably are there for the same reason as them. Changsub turns to the younger only to see him already looking expectantly at him, his smile is timid yet proud, and he can't help but chuckle at that.

_Mesmerized, mesmerized, I am mesmerized_  
_Mesmerized, mesmerized, mesmerized by you._

"Really, Han River?" He raises a playful brow at the younger while untangling himself from his blanket. "So, are we gonna jog, fish, or swim?"  
  
"Don't take the blanket off, hyung. It's still cold." Sungjae wraps the blanket around him once again before turning the radio off and opening the door for him. "That's quite funny coming from you, but we're doing none of that. Come, let's go outside."  
  
They step out of the car and Sungjae guides him towards the pickup truck's cargo bed which is still covered with tonneau. Changsub inhales the now earthy scent of the air while he waits for the younger to assemble whatever he has prepared for them. He closes his eyes to savor the feeling of his surroundings, loving the relaxed atmosphere caused by the vague sound of the flowing river and the muffled chirping of the crickets around them. It's like nature is playing him a pleasant lullaby.  
  
"Wow Changsub hyung, you can sleep while standing?"  
  
Sungjae's deep voice disconnects him from his reverie, and when he opens his eyes, his jaw promptly drops at the sight of something he had only seen in movies before. He doesn't know how the younger did it, but there is an improvised bed on the car's trunk. There are plenty of cushiony pillows and a couple of fleecy blankets, in the middle of it all is a small bed tray table with two plates of fluffy piles of pancakes and a huge thermos of what he thinks is hot chocolate. Never in his life did he imagine that he will experience something like thisㅡ something straight out of a fairy tale.  
  
"You're surprised," Sungjae says in a matter-of-factly tone. He seems totally pleased at his reaction. "And you like it very much. I did a great job, right Changsub hyung?"  
  
"I feel like a fucking Disney princess." He slowly steps closer to the improvised bed while silently admiring it, and then he whips his head towards Sungjae to give him a thumbs up. "100 points to Mr. Yook Sungjae for doing a wonderful job."  
  
"Thank you, _Professor Dumbledore._ " Softly chuckling, Sungjae offers his hand to help him climb the cargo bed. "Up you go. Be careful, hyung."  
  
Changsub immediately accepts the younger's awaiting hand, and a few struggling moments later, they're now both seated on the comfy bundles of comforters, silently eating the pancakes and sipping the delicious hot chocolate. Sungjae, to Changsub's annoyment, keeps wiggling his eyebrows at him again whenever their eyes meet. He would gladly shave those irritating brows off, but he's really feeling good right now so he just ignored that little nuisance.  
  
"You really came prepared, huh." He gently elbows the younger as he loudly munches his food. "Did you even sleep?"  
  
"I have enough sleep, don't worry. I want to make this memorable for you, you know." Sungjae elbows him backㅡ a little harder than it should, while smiling proudly at him. "Because my boyfriend deserves only the best and nothing but thㅡ Hyung! Look! It's finally here!"  
  
Changsub cranes his neck to the left, and he almost let out a loud sob at what Sungjae is pertaining to. The dark sky from earlier is now taking it's time to lighten up as dawn starts to break. Rose colored light with pale gold little sun rays has begun cutting through the midnight blue sky artistically, reflecting like magic on the surface of Han River. They sit in silence while appreciating the progressing masterpiece in front of them, their bodies leaning closer to each other unconsciously. Changsub is also starting to feel a little warmer as heat gradually descends down on them. This really feels surrealㅡ like a fantasy freshly ripped to life from a children's book.  
  
"Hey boyfriend, eyes here." Sungjae whispers in his ear, making him look at his direction with curiosity. Then the younger's hand gently squeezes his cheeks together while raising a polaroid cameraㅡ something he didn't notice againㅡ just right above their heads. "Say kimchi!"  
  
_Click._  
  
Sungjae is now completely forgiven for waking him up earlier than usual, that's for sure. Changsub is also starting to panic for thinking that he's even thankful to the younger for dragging him here, because without Sungjae, he'll never know how gratifying it is to have someone do something really special like this to him.  
  
It's a Happy Valentine's Day, indeed.

***

As much as Changsub would like to spend the whole day with his Valentine boyfriend, they are still professional adults who need to go to work and be a slave of capitalism. The younger didn't forget to reassure him that he still prepared something else so he should still anticipate for the coming night. He hadn't felt this in a long time, but he came to work in a fully good mood. _So, this is how it feels to be special, huh._  
  
Work, as usual, was boring, but what kept him awake was Sungjae sneaking him some box of chocolates right after his lunch ended.  _"Dessert. Also, to boost your energy."_  That's what the younger had said to him while giving him the box of sweets. Changsub remembered how he was so taken aback at that, and how he couldn't stop himself from grinning like an idiot after returning to his desk. It just really feels so nice, _really_  nice.  
  
Then evening finally came. His shift is done so he immediately packs his things to meet Sungjae outside, and Changsub is once again surprised to see a familiar car waiting for him right accross the road outside their company. He quickly runs while trying to straighten his unruly hair, then a grinning Sungjae welcomes him when he opens the door to the passenger's seat.  
  
"Hello again, Mr. Mochi Peach." the younger curtly bows at him, flashing him his pearly white teeth afterwards. "Can I take you out on a date tonight?"  
  
"Good evening, Mr. Six Cash. " He playfully greets back as he takes his seat, and then he gently closes the door. "It depends on where you're taking me."  
  
"It's just somewhere near, don't worry." Sungjae starts driving, then he motions his hand towards the back seat. "I have something for you, hyung. I hope you like it."  
  
"Really?" He quickly looks back and there he saw a huge rectangular box, wrapped in a flaming red glossy paper. "Can I open it now?"  
  
"Nope." Sungjae chuckles, eyes still on the road. "Later. After we have dinner."  
  
Changsub hums, excitement building up inside him once again. Everything just feels so right, like nothing could ever go wrong as long as Sungjae leads him. He really lucked out when the younger volunteered to be his temporary boyfriend for this day, because he wouldn't have it any other way. This whole thing, eventhough short-termed, made him feel absolutely cherished. He honestly hadn't been treated with so much care and attention like this for so long that it all feels like a dream to him.  
  
"Thank you for doing all of this, Sungjae." He suddenly blurts out before he can even stop himself. "I never imagined that I'll enjoy this day with you, knowing that you're kinda annoying sometimes."  
  
"Just be thankful that it's me who saw your ad." The younger pushes his chest out confidently while smirking like an idiot. "Nowadays, only old people read newspapers! Imagine if an old geezer will be your boyfriend today instead of a cool guy like me. What a shame, right?"  
  
"How humble of you, Mr. Yook Sungjae." Changsub rolls his eyes hard. "For all I know, you're just answering the crossword puzzles instead of reading the news."  
  
"You didn't have to expose me like that."  
  
They talk about random stuff some more before they eventually arrive at a rather cozy restaurant which Changsub had been into once. Apparently, Sungjae had reserved them a table already, and as time passes by, he's getting more and more impressed by the younger. How did the other even manage to prepare all of these in just a short amount of time, he thought. _"I'll make you experience how great of a boyfriend I am. Just wait."_ If this is what he meant by that, then Sungjae isn't lying at all.  
  
A romantic dinner for two consists of juicy steaks and a cold bottle of _Pinot Noir_ , Changsub is totally satiatedㅡ from his stomach up to his heart which are all filled with happiness and pleasure thanks to the younger. Then his invisible emotional glass is filled to the brim when Sungjae decided to give him the huge rectangular box from earlier, saying that it's his last present for him today. He excitedly opens it, and he almost lets out a loud squeal when he saw a huge peach fruit stuffed toy placed inside along with a simple valentine card.  
  
"This is too much, really." He happily beams at the younger, who is smiling softly at him in return. "I'd like to reject this, but I would be extremely sad if I let this go. Is it really okay for me to accept this?"  
  
"Of course, dumbass." Sungjae grins as he crinkles his nose at him in a very cute way. "I bought that specially for you, Changsub hyung. It's all yours."  
  
"You, I swear to god." He hugs his new peach stuffed toy tight, loving how fluffy it feels against his touch. "What should I do? I don't think I'll be able to repay you at all."  
  
"Well, you actually can." Sungjae's soft smile immediately turns into a serious one, and Changsub feels nervous all of a sudden. "Remember our deal? That I'll be your boyfriend during the day, and you'll be my revenge during the night? Now is your turn to do your part, hyung."  
  
He's not gonna lie, Changsub almost let that deal completely slipped off of his mind. He's been enjoying being pampered to the fullest that he had nearly forgotten his _real_ duty in this _relationship_. Needless to say, he's more than willing to do anything just to reciprocate Sungjae's immense efforts in making him happy for today. Eventhough he doesn't particularly agree in the younger's plan to get even with Jihee, he'll still do whatever Sungjae tells him to do.  
  
Who is he to question the younger's request when he didn't even hear any complaints from the other's mouth when he told him what he wanted?  
  
"Sure." He gives the younger a firm nod. "Just tell me what to do."  
  
"Jihee is going to enter here any moment now," Sungjae keeps his voice to the lowest so only them could hear each other. "All you need to do is be yourself, and just agree with me that you and I are dating."  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"Yes, that's allㅡ here she comes."  
  
And as if on cue, Jihee gracefully enters the restaurant. She's really a beauty from head to toeㅡ ellegance just comes out of her naturally. Changsub watches as she tries to look further inside, probably finding an empty table or something, when he feels Sungjae's finger gently brushing the side of his lips while looking at him lovingly. His gaze is too real that it almost made Changsub believe that the younger is truly in love with him.  
  
"You have something in here." Sungjae continues to wipe the corner of his lips while he remains surprised. "You really are a messy eater, hyung."  
  
"I'm notㅡ"  
  
"S-Sungjae?"  
  
Changsub's eyes fly towards Jihee, who is now standing in front of them. Her face is clouded with so much puzzlement, probably because of the sight of them together doing something so unusual in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Jihee." Changsub can detect the slight tremble in Sungjae's voice, but it seems like the younger got a hold of himself real quick when he flashes her a confident smile. "Nice seeing you here."  
  
"Hello, Mr. Lee." She politely bows at him first before she looks at him, and then to the other guy across him. "May I ask what are you two doing here? If you don't mind, of course."  
  
"We just finished our dinner." Sungjae is quick to answer, like he already saw this coming. "We're actually heading out now. Changsub hyung is already tired so I need to bring him home now."  
  
"Just... the two of you?" Jihee, with her brows furrowing harder, asks the both of them in suspicion. "Why?"  
  
"What do you mean why?" Sungjae shrugs his shoulders off while chuckling lightly before he completely stands up from his seat. "Can't I have dinner with my boyfriend?"  
  
"B-Boyfriend?" She asks incredulously, her eyes shifting from Sungjae to him, as if silently asking for a confirmation.  _"Boyfriend?"_  
  
"Yes, Ms. Kim." He also stands up from his seat while holding the peach stuffed toy in his hand tightly. "Sungjae is my boyfriend."  
  
And as if on cue, again, a bunch of noisy people decided to enter the restaurant. What's worse is that they're not just ordinary people at all. They're all their co-workers from their company, for god's sake! And from the looks of it, they're all going to have dinner here, too. Changsub slowly studies their reactions one by one, and judging by the looks of shock on their faces, he knew he fucked up again.  
  
They all heard their conversation just now, he's extremely sure of it.  
  
"If you all don't mind, we're gonna leave."  
  
Sungjae is quick to move, thank heavens, or Changsub thinks he's gonna faint right there and then. Grabbing his wrist tightly, the younger quickly drags him out of their co-workers' prying eyes. They make a quick run to escape everyone in that goddamn place, and they didn't stop until they reached the entrance to the restaurant's parking lot. They're both equally speechless, just panting heavily and staring at the almost empty parking space in front of them.  
  
"Hyung, I'm sorry but," Sungjae's the one who recovered first. His eyes are still staring into the wall ahead of them. "I think... we should extend our relationship."  
  
"I'll kill you, Yook Sungjae!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the real fun has just begun lmao.
> 
> i guess i'm back with my lengthy chapters again ㅠㅠ is it okay with y'all? lmao pls say yes bc i really dont know how to shorten things ㅠㅠ
> 
> the song i used here is a soundtrack from a local movie i really really love!! it's just translated to english so y'all can understand the meaning of it hehe. can anyone guess what song is that? tell me your answers hahaha.
> 
> did y'all like the update? i hope y'all do ㅠㅠ thank you so much for reading and see you on the next chapter!! ❤


	4. FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys im sorry if y'all waited for so long!! kskgshshsj im sorry i tried my best to update this last night but i went home too late lmao im sorry again!! i hope i'll be forgiven by the end of this chapter!! now go and i hope y'all enjoy reading!! ❤

Changsub can't believe what just happened. It has been a couple of days and his brain can't still fathom how the hell did he end up in this situation. He only wanted someone to spend Valentine's Day with _goddammit_ , but look what he got nowㅡ a freaking instant boyfriend in the form of Yook Sungjae! In just a snap, what should be a one-day-old relationship escalated into a full blown extended affair.  
  
"I didn't know that the whole Marketing Department is gonna be there, I swear!"  
  
"Shut up. I can't believe I trusted your plan!"  
  
They are arguing the mess they're currently into inside Sungjae's car, and Changsub has all the rights to be fuming. For him, it's fine if only Jihee had witnessed their stint because that's the original plan, but their co-workers decided to come into the picture. Of all the people who could've seen them, someone thought that sending the whole Marketing Department as an audience is a good idea. He doesn't wanna stereotype them as the gossipy sorts, but if they weren't, then who told the whole company about him and Sungjae dating?  
  
Now, everything is in shambles. Problems are beginning to branch here and there, and it's maddening.  
  
First of all, he and Sungjae can't _break up_ because that would be really weird. Ending everything all of a sudden after announcing that they're dating would be deemed unusual. Second, due to the first problem, he has no choice but to agree to extend their relationship, which only means one thingㅡ keeping up with Sungjae longer than he expected. Sure, the younger was a great boyfriend for a day, but any day more than that? He's not quite sure.  
  
Lastly, the hardest of them all, is they should pretend not only in front of Jihee, but also to the whole company. Changsub isn't sure how he's gonna do that without giving up and eventually reveal the truth. He doesn't know how to handle a relationship because he's been single for so long, what more pretending to be in a fake one, right? Plus he's not as good of an actor as Sungjae, which makes everything worse.  
  
"We're already stuck in this situation," Sungjae, who is seated on the driver's seat, turns his whole body to him, looking totally defeated. "Might as well just go along with it, hyung. I don't want people to find out that we plotted something just to rattle Jihee. What would they think of us if they knew about that?"  
  
"What _we?_ " He raises an annoyed eyebrow at the younger, his temper surging rapidly. "You're the one who wanted to get even with her, not me."  
  
"But you agreed, remember?" The younger quickly counters which made him shut up. "Bottomline is, other people are already involved, and we'll be branded as crackheads if we stop now. The gossips won't end unless we continue pretending until they get tired of talking about us."  
  
Another valid point. Changsub really hates it when the younger goes all logical on him. Sungjae really has the ability to see all the hazards in a situation, and he can't find any reasons to contradict them at all. Sometimes he ponders on the chance that they can actually understand each other eventhough their personalities are both on the opposite ends of the rope. Like, why does he quickly acknowledge Sungjae's ideas if that wasn't the case, right?  
  
"I make sense, right?" the younger asks in a persuasive manner. "And you get to keep me as a boyfriend not just only for a day. That's quite a reward, isn't it?"  
  
"You know what, Sungjae?" There goes that annoying wiggling of his eyebrows again, and Changsub can't help but scoff at that. "You can make me agree with you without throwing your goddamn narcissistic ass in the conversationㅡ and will you stop wiggling your eyebrows?"  
  
"Sorry." Sungjae lets out a sheepish grin before he goes all serious again. "So you agree with me, Changsub hyung?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes." He releases a deep sigh, and then he rummages through his briefcase to look for his little planner. "We should set some rules because I can't do anything unplanned, okay?"  
  
"Whatever floats your boat, boyfriend."

***

 **Mochipeach & Sixcash's Rules to Follow:**  
  
**1.** They're only in a relationship during office hours. ( _"Why?" "Why, are we with the whole company 24/7?" "No." "Exactly."_ )  
  
**2.** Mandatory lunch and dinner together so people won't get suspicious. ( _"Pay for your own meal, brat." "Why? We should treat each other once in a while." "No."_ )  
  
**3.** No unnecessary skinship. ( _"Define unnecessary." "Everything that is not listed here."_ )  
  
**4.** Strictly no kissing. ( _"Why?" "What do you mean why!"_ )  
  
**5.** This relationship will only last for a month. No more, No less. ( _"That's too long, brat." "February has 28 days only, hyung. "Yeah, still too long."_ )  
  
**6.** No awkward treatment after breaking up. Must remain friends. ( _"Don't you mean civil?" " 'Friends' sounds better, hyung." "It doesn't."_ )

***

After settling the rules for their one month love affair, he and Sungjae head their way together inside their company building, and to say that everything feels uncomfortable is an understatement. Changsub's senses are suddenly so sensitive. Every little sound seems like whispers of judgements and criticisms about him. He knows he shouldn't be affected by them because he doesn't care about these people at all, but why is that so hard to do now?  
  
The Lee Changsub who only cares about himself from before is now beginning to be self-conscious because people can't mind their own business, and he hates it. This should quickly stop.  
  
"I shouldn't trouble myself with their opinions." He reminds himself before meeting Sungjae for lunch. "The only opinion that should matter is _my_ opinionㅡ"  
  
"Hey boyfriend, who are you talking to?"  
  
"What the fㅡ" Sungjae suddenly pops in front of him, and he almost had a heart attack. "Can you not do that!"  
  
"Sorry, hyung." The younger doesn't even look apologetic because of that stupid grin on his face, but he lets it slide for now. "Let's go have lunch. I'm starving!"  
  
They opt for a simple meal in a restaurant nearby so they can finish faster. This is Changsub's first time in a while to have some companion over lunch, and it's not that bad of an experience at all. Imagine, the younger cuts his chicken for him, refills his drinks, makes sure that the kimchi stew isn't too hot before giving it to him, and always reminds him to chew slowly because he might have indigestion. He doesn't know if Sungjae is aware that he's giving him too much attention, or maybe he's just naturally caring as a person. Not that he's complaining because he actually likes the attention.  
  
"I just want coffee for dinner later." Changsub tells Sungjae on their way back to their company after their satisfying lunch break. "Is that okay with you?"  
  
"Yeah, of course." Sungjae immediately answers while patting his tummy. "I feel so full, hyung. This is your fault."  
  
"Why?" he playfully slaps the younger's arms. "You keep on ordering extra rice, how is that my fault?"  
  
They bicker for a solid minute, but when they're about to turn towards the direction of the elevator, a group of employees made them stop on their tracks immediately. Personally, Changsub wouldn't be troubled by it, but then he suddenly heard their names so he's gotten really curious about their conversation. It appears that Sungjae also feels the same way, so they decided to stay on their spotㅡ leaning and hiding on the wall to eavesdrop.  
  
"I cannot believe Sungjae and Changsub are dating!" Starts the woman with a high-pitched voice which echoed along the almost empty hallway. "When did that even happen?"  
  
"I know right!" Another woman appears, seconding the first woman's words. "Jihee and Sungjae just broke up. How come Sungjae and Changsub are already in a relationship? And I can't believe that Sungjae swings that way, my god!"  
  
Changsub looks up at Sungjae and gives him an I-told-you-you-look-too-straight look, but the younger just motions him to keep on listening.  
  
"Both of you are idiots." A third woman comes in the conversation. A few moments has passed with nothing but silence. Maybe she's assessing whether she should voice out her observations or not, but she eventually do so. "Do you really believe that they're dating? One look and you can easily tell that they're just pretending."  
  
Changsub looks up to Sungjae again, and the younger looks surprised too. They're both holding their breaths now as they try to make less noise as much as possible. Changsub already knew from the start that no one would ever believe them, and this is what he meant by that.  
  
"What kind of trash are you talking about?" The first woman chides the third while laughing in disbelief. "What do you think they're doing, filming a drama? Why would they pretend to be in a relationship? Are they too bored with their lives so they just went _'Hey bro, do you want to be my boyfriend, but not for real.' 'Sure bro, that sounds fun!'_ That doesn't make sense."  
  
"Yeah, I agree." The second woman exclaims. "There's no way they're pretending. They wouldn't announce it in front of us if they aren't really dating, you know?"  
  
Changsub almost gets back to breathing normally when the third woman begins to talk once again.  
  
"Remember, they're only telling it to Jihee. We just happened to be there at that time so we heard them." Those words make the two other women gasp loudly, so the third one continues her speech. "They're so fishy. I think they're trying to spite Jihee. Did you see her face when she heard that Sungjae has a boyfriend? She looks so horrified. I can tell that she wanted to puke."  
  
That, Changsub will acknowledge. If that was what Sungjae wanted to see from her that night, then he definitely succeeded.  
  
"No, but what if they're really dating?" The first woman pushes it again. "And Jihee just looked horrified because she can't believe it's Changsub that Sungjae went for after being with her. I mean, from her to Changsub, the gap is really big."  
  
He hears Sungjae snorting beside him and when he turns to see what's wrong, he saw him trying so hard to stop himself from laughing out loud that his face became a light shade of purple. That annoyed the hell out of Changsub so he dives in and pinches the younger's side until he's silently begging him for forgiveness. If they're not struggling to keep quiet right now, he would've smack this idiot's head so hard it would fall off.  
  
"Well, I still don't believe they're in a relationship." The third woman speaks again, in a more confident manner than before. "I mean, they said they just started dating, right? Couples who are on their first three months are touchy as hell, but did we ever see them show affection to each other at all? We should've seen them holding each other's hands at least! They totally look the same to me, just needlessly sticking together so much."  
  
"You have a point." the second woman sounds like she has been convinced. "And they speak nothing like a couple. No sweetness at all!"  
  
"Right." The third woman approves. "So for me, I'll believe that they're really dating only if we catch them kissing, or maybe humping each other, or whatever."  
  
"Yeah, because you won't kiss someone if you're just pretending, right?" The first woman sounds like she's on the point of getting convinced too. "Wow, what's their point of lying about their status?"  
  
A few more words of suspicions, followed by the sound of heels moving away, and then the group of girls are finally gone. They just stand there, totally dumbfounded at what they've just heard. Changsub can't process this information as his mind is currently blank, like it totally gave up on him in such a gruelling situation. He whips his head to check on Sungjae, and just like him, the younger is dumbstruck too, like he didn't expect people to see through them this fast at all.  
  
"What should we do?" He seriously asks, voice hushed to the lowest so only them could hear one another. "Should we just break up?"  
  
"No." Sungjae answers him after a minute of silence and deep thinking. "I guess we have no choice."

***

Changsub swears that after February ends, he will haunt those three girls and he will make life miserable for them.  
  
If Sungjae and him didn't hear them talking, maybe their lives wouldn't get more complicated than it actually is. Was it coincidence that they had just finished listing rules for their relationship when a group of gossipy bitches who wants to see them being all over each other came their way afterwards? They really had no choice but to adjust rule number three. In normal situations, he should be opposing the idea of doing excessive skinships with the younger, but the competitive part of his brain says otherwise.  
  
He suddenly wants to prove those women that he isn't a level lower than Jihee, or anyone for that matter, to be in a relationship with Sungjae.  
  
He can tell that the younger took that as a challenge as well, telling him that this is the first time ever in his life that people doubted his abilities, and Sungjae didn't like that at all. So, when two aggressive people are provoked, expect an equally aggressive response to happen later.  
  
"So, skinship, huh."  
  
"Yeah, skinship."  
  
Another couple of days has passed, but the whispers from the gossipmongers haven't died down at all. Changsub even heard one girl calling him a homewrecker because he broke her _otp_ , whatever that is. They're acting like Sungjae and Jihee was married before he _"dragged the younger to the other side of the rainbow"_ , and it's awfully irritating. Sometimes he just laughs at their twisted stories, though.  
  
However, the chatters have taken quite a drastic turn. From them being the talk of the town for dating, now they're being branded as the overly-affectionate-it's-actually-disgusting couple.  
  
Whenever an oppurtunity comes, they will automatically stick together like glue. There's that one time when they were inside the elevator with a few of their co-workers. Sungjae was hugging him from behind, his nose was even burried deep on his neck while playing with his fingers absent-mindedly. They can tell that those people got so uncomfortable as hell, so just as expected, they all got out on the next floor eventhough they are all headed to the ground floor. It felt like a successful mission, so they immediately high-fived once they were left alone.  
  
Or that one time in the pantry when they heard people were about come in, so Sungjae quickly made him sit on his lap as he wrapped his left arm on his waist while feeding him the cookies they brought a while ago.  
  
_"How does it taste, boyfriend?" Sungjae louden his voice in an exaggerated manner so people outside would hear them. "Is it good? It's not too hard, right?"_  
  
_"So good, Sungjae." He answered back, excessively smacking his lips together to amplify his point. "It melts in the mouth."_  
  
_"You want more? Open your mouthㅡ that's right." The younger fed him another piece, and then he dramatically gasps as he wipes the corner of his mouth. "You still have some on your lips. So messyㅡ"_  
  
_"Hey! What are the two of youㅡ **oh.** "_  
  
_They let out a fake startled gasp when one brave man decided to come inside the pantry to stop whatever they were doing, but only to walk away in embarrassment when he, unfortunately, saw them eating some cookies. They couldn't stop laughing their asses off after, Changsub even fell from Sungjae's lap._  
  
They are, in fact, having so much fun making everyone uncomfortable around them. It's so rewarding when they see people instantly disperse at the sight of them, avoiding them like the plague. Sometimes they can even have the whole pantry to themselves, just a few tight hugs will do. Well, they want to see them being touchy-feely, right? Then they'll give them exactly what they want.  
  
Everything is going smoothly according to their plan, there's just one tiny inconvenience they almost forgot.  
  
Every Saturday is an obligatory get-together of the whole company. Employees are expected to dine out together so they can build a stronger camaraderie between them resulting in a more pleasant working environment. It has been a tradition eversince Changsub had started working there five years ago, but he's just really doing that for the free food, honestly.  
  
This could only mean one thing, everyone will be thereㅡ including Jihee and those three women who they can't deceiveㅡ and god knows what could possibly happen. Changsub feels nervous all of a sudden. His brain is telling him that attending the gathering is a bad idea. So, nevermind the free food, he's not going.  
  
"That would be suspicious, hyung." Sungjae explains after he told him his plan of not attending the company dinner. "They're gonna think that we're avoiding themㅡ specially those three girls we heard the other day."  
  
Here goes the younger's rationality again.  
  
"But what if they ask us questions?" Changsub bites his nails anxiously while fidgeting on his seat. "Like, when did we start dating? What do we like in each other? When is our anniversary? Who is the top and who is the bottom? Shits like thatㅡ"  
  
"Hyung, calm down." Sungjae pinches the bridge of his own nose and then he takes a deep breath. "We'll improvise, okay? Leave it to me, just agree with everything I'll say."  
  
"What if they ask us to do a couple shot?" he shudders at the thought, but a more terrifying idea suddenly crosses his mind. "What if they ask us to kiss each other? That's what they really want to see, right? They'll use the oppurtunity since there are a lot of peopleㅡ"  
  
"Changsub hyung, listen." Sungjae quickly cuts him on his hyteria, and then he holds him by the shoulders while looking straight into his eyes. "Whether we like it or not, we will eventually kiss each other. That's what people in a relationship doㅡ"  
  
"But we aren't reallyㅡ"  
  
" _That,_ they don't know." The younger purses his lips, heaves a deep sigh, and then finally nods at him. "Just... get ready for it, hyung. Treat it the same way as us hugging or holding each other's hands. Let's do this to continue making them uncomfortable. If we finally convince them that we're really dating, then they'll finally leave us alone."  
  
"So..." he grimaces as he looks up at Sungjae. "We're gonna... _kiss?_ "  
  
"Yes." Sungjae gives him a skeptical smile. "Only if the situation requires us to."  
  
Then here comes Changsub's fears coming true. People are now tipsy from having too much drink, and when there's alcohol in your system, you tend to be a little braver than you actually are. A lot of them are now asking them the questions he thought they'll ask a while ago, and he just sits there, nodding at everything Sungjae is saying. He can't even hear them because he's too scared that they'll be found out any minute now, but the younger seems to be an expert in this kind of situation so he just blindly trusts him and let him take full control.  
  
Changsub can see Jihee and her friends on the table next to themㅡ their expressions unreadable. He's certain that they can hear everything they're saying from here, and he just hopes that he at least looks believable eventhough he's only spouting _"yeah"_ and _"yes"_ occasionally.  
  
"I'm sorry for asking this," One of the women whom they've heard the other day decides to butt in the conversation. "But if you really love each other like you said, can you kiss each other on the lips?"  
  
Changsub is now shaking.  _What the fuck is this woman trying to achieve?_ He lets out a nervous laughter while subtly squeezing Sungjae's hand, trying to tell him that he should leave the topic as soon as he can or else he'll die right here, right now.

"Sorry but this is a public place, Miss Park." Sungjae politely declines the girl which made the other people from their table wail in disappointment. "We only do that in private."  
  
Changsub can only let out a laugh. Can they freaking get out of this establishment already?  
  
" _Heeeeey~_ What public place are you talking about~" He can recognize that voice pretty well. This one is the second girl from the other day. "We keep on seeing the two of you  _pda-ing_  everywhere in the office. This place should be nothing to you."  
  
"Kissing is different, though." Now is Changsub's turn to reject this crazy girl's request. "You don't need to see us kissing to know that we love each otherㅡ"  
  
"Come on, Mr. Lee!" Another guy whom he doesn't know the name chimes in. "We're the only ones left in here! One kiss won't hurt!"  
  
"Do! The! Kiss! Do! The! Kiss!"  
  
Everyoneㅡ as in everyone, even those people from the other tablesㅡ are now loudly chanting those words at the same time to get them do the smooch. Changsub has become totally speechless. _All these energy just to see them kiss? What the fuck is wrong with these people?_ He's busy rolling his eyes in his head when he saw a glimpse of Jihee. She just sits there, quietly watching them like how a student waits for his teacher to solve a math problem.  
  
Changsub is about to turn down these lunatics again when he feels Sungjae's huge hands cupping his face to do the unthinkable. It all happened too fast he didn't even get to close his eyes, for pete's sake! The younger just gave him a quick peck on the lips! All the heat in his body immediately rises up to his cheeks, which probably makes him look like a fucking tomato right now.  
  
" _Wooooo!_ Go, lovebirds!"  
  
Then he noticed their co-workers cheering and clapping for them like they're watching a k-drama or something. These people are on a different level, really. He's silently stabbing them all in his mind for putting them in such an uncompromising situation. Sungjae who looks as calm as usual, on the other hand, he will just deal with him later. He'll probably stab him with a fork for real, who knows.  
  
"That's not even a kiss!"  
  
Amidst the loud roar of cheers, one familiar voice outshines them all. All eyes turn to look at her, and Changsub is quick to realize that this unimpressed woman is the third bitch from the other day. She's smirking at their direction, specifically at him, and he feels shivers run down his spine right away. This doesn't feel good. Not at all. His head starts to ache due to immense stress, and he needs to get out of here right now, or he'll really go insane.  
  
"I'm sorry, what?" Inquires the younger beside him. He can hear the slight irritation in his voice eventhough Sungjae is politely smiling at her.  
  
"That's not a kiss." The girl firmly repeats, and the people around them turn impossibly quiet. "Even _I_ can do that to anyone in here. Show us a real kiss please. You don't look convincing to me."  
  
The nerve of this woman to even smile slyly at them! If he can only slap this bitch in front of these people, he'll never hesitate to do it right away. Because of her words, their co-workers are now looking expectantly at them, anticipating their next move. Something about the situation makes Changsub wants to prove something so bad, or maybe he just wants this crazy wench to shut her trap.  
  
With one last glare at the villain of tonight's party, Changsub veers his body to look at the younger who is already looking at him. Something about Sungjae's eyes mirrors his exact sentiments, and he quickly understood that the other wants this girl to eat her words too. So, Changsub comes to a conclusion that they just had a silent agreement to give this girl the show of her life so they can get this over and done with.  
  
Just like what he stated before, when two aggressive people are provoked, expect an equally aggressive response to happen laterㅡ which is right now.  
  
So Changsub takes a deep breath before he slowly closes his eyes, and then he patiently waits for Sungjae to continue what he started. He feels the younger's hand on his face again, gently cupping it this time, before slowly descending his lips over his own, giving it a firm press before he completely moves. The younger gently nibbles on his lower lip, and it feels like a feather is tickling him oh so lightly. Then Changsub feels Sungjae's fingers pressing down on his cheeks, urging him to kiss back, which he didn't hesitate to quickly do so.  
  
Their lips moves against each other, slowly and softly, giving gentle sucks here and there. Sungjae's mouth tastes like mojito, citrusy and minty that it's getting quite addicting. Changsub almost forgot that they aren't alone in here. So when the younger gives him one last nip on his upper lip before completely letting him go, he finds himself totally startled at the sudden clamor of the people around them. The cheers and claps are even louder this time, some are even tinkling their glasses with forks that the place feels like a wedding reception.  
  
Still, nothing is louder than the fast beating of his heart, but Sungjae doesn't need to know that. He reminds himself again that this is just supposed to be a mission to make the people around them uncomfortable, not _him._ Not to mention that the younger looks totally fine, no reddening cheeks and panting of breath, still the same playful Sungjae that he knows. There's no need for him to be flustered and all, that's what he reprimands himself.  
  
"Rule number four," Sungjae leans closer to whisper something in his ear. "Kissing is allowedㅡ only if necessary. How's that, hyung?"  
  
_Define necessary._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am i forgiven??? i hope i am hehehehe. can i just... what are these two doing? they're treading on dangerous waters istg ㅋㅋㅋ
> 
> thank you to all of you who have waited patiently for this update!! i hope you can still do for the coming chapters ㅠㅠ thank you so much again for reading and i hope y'all liked the update!! see you on the next chapter!! ❤


	5. FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentine's day to all of you guys! here's a gift. Enjoy!!

Each and every single doubt about their relationship status have successfully come to an endㅡ all thanks to their strong desire to make people shut up last night. Everyone is now completely under the impression that Sungjae and him are really dating. People are back to doing their normal routines now that everything has been cleared. No one seems to whisper their suspicions whenever Changsub passes by anymore. No one even bats an eye every time they'll be seen together now compared from few days ago.  
  
Everything is back to normal, including him and Sungjae. They never mentioned anything about the kiss they've shared last night. He doesn't know about the younger, but in his case, he just treated the moment as something they had to do to achieve a peaceful working life. Also, they're both quite intoxicated when they did that, so it automatically falls under the category of drunken mistakes which should never happen again. However, if Changsub will be honest, he actually... enjoyed their kiss.  
  
Sungjae doesn't have to know that, though.  
  
Changsub, who is now happy because he got his previous quiet life back, seems to have a tiny bit of a problem troubling him. Since no one is pestering them to prove their relationship anymore, their rules should go back to normal as well, right? The only problem is... he thinks they've gotten pretty used to _"sticking together like a glue"_ so muchㅡ with or without audienceㅡ that none of them bothers to follow the original rule number three anymore.

Holding hands? _All the time._  Hugging? _Every given chance_. Sitting impossibly close to each other? _Already the norm_. They've been unconsciously doing all these things that it became an actual habit.  
  
Surprisingly, Changsub is fine with that because he likes physical contact, but when they're about to break another rule, he starts to get alarmed.  
  
"Why don't we go to the karaoke after work, hyung?" Sungjae suggests excitedly while they're having their mandatory lunch together one day. "I wanna sing tonight! Plus, I heard that you're a decent singer."  
  
"You heard it right." He takes a bite of his burger, thrilled to the idea of singing again, when he remembers something important. "Wait, but why?"  
  
"What do you mean why?" The younger chuckles at him as he gently dabs a tissue on the corner of his lips. "Still messy. Anyway, don't you think we deserve to release some stress from work? Let's go karaoke, please?"  
  
"What about rule number one?" Changsub goes straight to the point before Sungjae's puppy eyes change his mind. "Don't tell me we're going to break that?"  
  
"Rule number whaㅡ oh, _that?_ " Sungjae lets out a loud snort after drinking his lemonade. "We're only in a relationship during office hours? What about that?"  
  
"I can't believe I have to spell it out for you." He shakes his head in disbelief, and then he puts his burger down to clasp his hands over the table. "For your information Yook Sungjae, _after work_  isn't _office hours_ , so why do we need to go karaoke-ing together?"  
  
"What? We're not going there as boyfriends, Changsub hyung!" Sungjae looks like he wants slap the table and laugh out loud, but he just settled on snorting at him again. "We're going there as friends! Can't friends enjoy singing together now? And it's not like we can karaoke our way in the office."  
  
He wants the ground below him to open and swallow him whole and never bring him back. Did he just assume that Sungjae will treat him as his boyfriend even outside of work, and got paranoid by the thought of it? He's such an utter embarrassment. Now, to save himself from further humiliation, he said yes. Besides, it's true that they need some stress reliever because the talents under their company are all having a comeback, which means they'll be wrapped up with plenty of workloads again.  
  
And Sungjae was right, getting wild at the karaoke bar can keep his sanity intact. He almost forgot how much he loves pouring his heart out while singing his favorite rock songs, so he's thankful to this brat for pushing him to release his inner rockstar that he's been hiding for quite some time now.  
  
"I thought you're just bluffing when you said that you're a decent singer." Sungjae, whose mouth is slightly open in awe, confesses to him after his performance. "I felt that I'll be the only one saving this night because my singing ability is just... a cut above the rest, but wow Changsub hyung, you're actually more than decent."  
  
"You can't really wait for me to praise you, huh? You like doing it yourself?" Changsub just chuckles at the younger's confused face. This guy really has no idea that he's being conceited again. "Thank you for the compliment, but I don't think I deserve that. Save your kind words to someone else."  
  
"What? But you're really good. You're even better than me, honestly." Sungjae's brows furrow, his obvious confusion is getting severe. "You can debut as an idol under our company, and with that voice, you're bound to hit big."  
  
"What nonsense." He can't help but chortle at the younger's words. This is his first time hearing Sungjae complimenting someone other than himself, and it's quite amusing. "Well, you can debut under our company, too. You'll make a really great idol. Face, height, charm, and voiceㅡ you have it all."  
  
"I know right." The other nods his head in agreement, then he looks at him like he just discovered something groundbreaking. His eyes shining brightly and all. "Do you want us to debut together, hyung? We'll form a unit, then we'll perform on music shows, and then we'll do fansigns! I think our voices blend well together. We'll make a good duoㅡ"  
  
"Yook Sungjae, no." Changsub is now shaking in laughter at Sungjae's excitement which showed up out of the blue. "We'll immediately flop because we're not that good together."  
  
"That's a lie." Sungjae firmly objects, then he stands up and punches another code of numbers to the karaoke machine. After a short while, a familiar melody fills the whole room, and the other battles him in a challenging gaze. "Why don't we try, huh. My ears recognize true talent, hyung. Let's sing this one, and then we'll see."  
  
They keep on trying and trying that nightㅡ finding and singing songs which they think complements their voices. Until that one karaoke night leads them to another, and another, and another again. Sungjae likes to call it as their _training days_ before they officially  _debut_. Changsub thinks it's totally ridiculous, but guess what. He actually finds himself enjoying every night, which makes him look forward to their nightly escapades more and more. He's also on the point of believing that they really sound good together, but he's not taking that seriously.  
  
What he's taking seriously is the fact that rule number one and three are now completely useless at this point because they just keep on breaking it until they've completely forgotten that it exists. Or maybe, _forgetting the rules_  is just an excuse he's using to be with Sungjae. Because whether he likes to admit it or not, he's starting to really like the younger's company.  
  
He doesn't wanna assume because it always backfires in the end, but he thinks Sungjae feels the same way, too. Because other than their nightly hang-outs, the younger picks him up from his house now so they could go to work together.  _"Your apartment is on the way, so why not?"_ is Sungjae's answer when he asked the reason behind his sudden fetching, and it sounded sensible to him so he quickly agreed. Aside from saving money, he gets to spend more time with the other, only as friends of course.  
  
Today seems a little impossible for a karaoke night though, because it's raining quite hard. Changsub didn't know that it's even possible to experience such bad weather in February, but then he was reminded of global warming, and everything immediately makes sense. He's also feeling a little under the weather today, might be because of their piling amount of paperworks, but when Sungjae asks him if he still wants to go on with their _"training"_ , he didn't even hesitate to say yes.  
  
"There's this karaoke bar near here, hyung." Sungjae informs him right away after their work has ended as he browses his phone for the bar's address. "We can go there so we don't have to deal with the rain for so long. Do you have an umbrella with you, Changsub hyung?"  
  
"I don't." He knocks his head using his fist to lessen the pain. He wants to go home, but he kinda wants to be with Sungjae more. "We can just run our way there since it's near, right? Let's go, I want to release some stress!"  
  
"But you'll get sickㅡ"  
  
"No, I'm fine." As he rejects the idea, his head throbs even more. "My immune system is strong. The last time I got sick was when I was eight years old."  
  
"Dummy. Well, if you say so." Sungjae pinches his left cheek in a playful manner while cooing at him like he's a child or something. " _Aigoo,_  such chubby cheeks." Then he grabs his hand as he leads him to his car. "Okay, let's go!"  
  
It only took them five minutes to get to the said karaoke bar. Sungjae parks his car first before they make a quick run to get to the entrance of the establishment, which was totally pointless because they still got drenched in the rain. It's hard trying to wipe their faces dry because they're both a giggling mess, but Changsub tries his hard to at least make them look presentable. They are about to finally go inside when Sungjae's phone began to ringㅡ there's an incoming call and the younger is quick on answering it.  
  
"Hello, Sooah?" Changsub can see Sungjae's brows knot in surprise. "What? Where are you? But I still have something to doㅡ Just call a cab. No, waitㅡ Hello?"  
  
Sungjae's anxious gaze meets Changsub's curious one, and he can definitely see the conflict slowly appearing on the younger's handsome face. There seems to be an emergency going on with the other line and whatever that is, he doesn't want to get in the way. So, lifting his hand to pat Sungjae's shoulder, Changsub gives him a reassuring smile.  
  
"You can go, Sungjae. We can do this tomorrow." His hand then goes up to fix the younger's wet hair. "I'll just take the bus from here."  
  
"You'll... do that?" The younger looks so torn, and Changsub doesn't want to be a burden at all so he nods again. "You'll let me leave you here?"  
  
"Yes, Sungjae. Go now, it seems like an emergencyㅡ"  
  
"No, it's raining. You can't stay here alone." Sungjae purses his lips as he looks at him seriously, like he's trying to find answers on his face, and then he clears his throat after a bit. "Jihee's drunk, and her friends want me to bring her home because they're all drunk as well, but if I leave you here..."  
  
So, Sungjae is conflicted because he can't bring Jihee home since he's getting in the way? Instead of her being the nuisance in their karaoke night, it became the other way around, huh? _But you can't really beat an ex that he's been with for years. She'll always win over you._ Something inside his heart slowly sank, going down and down until his chest feels so uncomfortably heavy. These emotions are so uncalled-for, he eventually thought. There's no need for him to be upset over being the least priority, really. Who is he even, right?  
  
"No, you go and help them. They're drunk, I'm not. I can take care of myself." He consoles the other while still keeping up a smile. "You should go now Sungjae, really. It'll be dangerous for them if you still stay here any longer."  
  
And as expected, the younger's phone starts ringing again, and Sungjae's seems to be conflicted now more than ever. He keeps on looking back at him and his phone, and his eyes are so distraught it's making Changsub feel even more burdened. A few moments of silence has passed with just them waiting for each other's decision, and Changsub can't take his worsening headache anymore, so he finishes it all at once.  
  
"Sungjae, go and fetch Jihee now or I'll never go karaoke-ing with you again." That was a joke to make the atmosphere lighter, but Sungjae seems to be so alarmed by it, or that's just his imagination, because he starts searching for his car keys straight away. "Take care on your way there, okay? The road is slippery."  
  
"It won't take long." Sungjae promises. He can't still seem to make up his mind though, and Changsub just wants to go home and rest. "I'll be back and I'll take you home, hyung."  
  
"If you're quicker than the bus, then okay." He shrugs as he readies himself to run under the heavy rain to go to the bus stop on the other side of the road. "See you tomorrow, Yook Sungjae."  
  
He didn't try to look back while running under the cold rain, and when he turns around to check if Sungjae is still there, he finds the other's spot from earlier dark and empty. His heart sinks even lower, but he just ignores it as he waits for the bus to arrive.  
  
Truth is, four buses have passed by him for the last hour, but he must really be insane for believing that Sungjae will come back and take him home.  
  
Oh well, that's life.

***

Sungjae runs at an impossible speed on his way to the 3rd floor, bumping everyone that gets on his way in the process. Actually, he couldn't sleep last night, not when he didn't hear anything from Changsub after he left him in front of the karaoke bar. He tried calling him many times, but the older just won't answer. He also tried fetching him on his apartment this morning, but no one is answering him at all. Now, he needs to know if Changsub went to work today, because if not... he honestly don't know what he'll do.  
  
A few people greet him once he finally entered the Sales Department's office, which is a lot quieter than their own workroom. He only gives them a polite nod though, because his searching eyes immediately lands on a mop of brown hair sitting weakly on the far most corner of the room. He quickly releases a sigh of relief when he realized that Changsub is here and he's safe. Then he immediately runs and proceeds to sit on top of the older's desk, which earned him a very deadly glare.  
  
"Hello, boyfrㅡ"  
  
"Sit on the fucking chair, you idiot." Changsub had called him an idiot before, but something in his voice tells him to not mess around today. "Sitting on top of my deskㅡ what are you, five?"  
  
"Hyung, I went to your apartment earlier but you weren't there." He sits down on the chair in front of the older's desk right away like an obedient puppy. "I thought we could go to work together but youㅡ"  
  
"I have so much things to do that's why I left early, so I'm sorry."  
  
Sungjae is quick to notice how Changsub's overall tone sounds so insincere despite apologizing. The older's annoyed expression on his pale face is really making him uneasy, too. Not to mention that the other keeps on sniffling and clearing his throat continuously. He swiftly feels a large rope tightening around him because of that. Something is definitely wrong, he reckons.  
  
"I'm sorry that I left you there last night, hyung." He sincerely expresses his regret while trying to catch the older's eyes, but to no avail. Changsub seems to not hear anything. "I came back but you weren't there anymore. I thought you'll wait for me, but youㅡ I promised to come back quickly, but Iㅡ Changsub hyung, you're mad, aren't you?"  
  
Sungjae believes that he's always been good with words that's why he pursued Marketing, but he can't seem to even form a coherent sentence right now. He would very much want to explain his side, apologize for what he did, ask Changsub to hang out again, things like that, but guilt is really eating him alive at the moment, and it keeps on messing his brain up. Not to mention that the older is making him feel so irrelevant, and he really hates that.  
  
"I'm not mad, Sungjae." Changsub gives him an uninterested side glance. His eyes are never this cold before, and it really bothers the hell out of him. "I'm tired, I'm busy, and I don't feel good today. So, can we just please talk some other time? You're getting on my nerㅡ"  
  
Changsub can't even finish what he's saying because he suddenly becomes a coughing fit, and it scared Sungjae witless. It seems like his fears are coming true right before his eyes, then a huge wave of even more guilt floods his insides. He can feel his hands becoming sweaty all of a sudden because Changsub's face became even paler yet his cheeks are burning red.  
  
"Hyung, are you okay?" Sungjae stands up from his seat to take a look at the older properly. "Are you sick?"  
  
He's about to place his hand on Changsub's forehead to check on his temperature, but the older is fast on swatting it away from his skin. Then the other goes all out in glowering so hard at him that Sungjae can physically feel the icy daggers being thrown at him. Changsub looks totally pissed, angry even. It feels like he doesn't even want Sungjae to go near him, that's why he retracts his hand away immediately, dropping it limply on his side.  
  
" _Don't. Touch. Me._ " Changsub warns him, stiff and cold. He can clearly see the disgusted look in his eyes which is directed towards him, and something razor-sharp begins piercing through his heart, and god why does it hurt? "Stop with the fake concern, I don't need it."  
  
"F-Fake what?" Sungjae's gone utterly speechless as he stands there while looking down at Changsub, who keeps on shooting daggers at him. "B-But I'm really worried, h-hyung? It's my fault that you got sickㅡ"  
  
"That's it, I'm going under time." Changsub looks like he's done dealing with him already, and then he starts clearing his desk while still coughing loudly. "You're making my headache worse, do you know that? I'm going home after lunch. So, if you don't mind, can you get out of my sight now?"  
  
"Let me atleast bring you home, then." Sungjae tries to insist, but his voice came out so small and weak that he didn't sound like himself at all. "I'll cook you porridge, and then I'llㅡ"  
  
"I don't need someone to take care of me, okay?" The older snaps back at him, scowl getting deeper and deeper as time passes by. "I don't want you to take me home. I don't want to see your face. It's annoying. You're annoying. Get out."  
  
His knees feel oh so weak he thought he won't be able to walk out of Changsub's work cubicle without his legs giving up on him. Sungjae hates being rejected, really. It makes him want prove to the person who turned him down that it's not his loss, but this time, he thinks it's the other way around.  
  
Changsub is mad at him, and he's completely at fault, alright. He's willing to make up for his mistakes, he can do everything, but the older just won't even give him a chance.  
  
Sungjae became totally down all day because of that.

***

Changsub roughly scratches the back of his head while briskly walking down the 2nd floor to go to the Marketing Department's office.  
  
He might want to talk to Sungjae about what happened in his work cubicle last time, that is if the younger still wants to see his face after practically kicking him out in a very nasty way. His fever had finally came down after one night of uninterrupted resting, so he decided to finally come to work after two days. The reason? Well, his workload might be making a heap again, but mostly because of Sungjae. He just really wants to apologize for his bad behavior a few days ago.  
  
And speaking of the devil, the younger is now walking towards him, probably on his way to the comfort room, when his eyes immediately recognizes him. Sungjae abruptly stops on his tracks while his shocked face continues to observe his every move. Changsub doesn't waste his time so he just jogged his way in front of the younger, and he instantly starts sweating because of anxiousness now that he has finally come face to face with Sungjae.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He smiles sheepishly towards the younger, but Sungjae seems to have something else in his mind. "Uhm... are you busy? I'll just come back before lunchㅡ"  
  
"You didn't tell me that you'll come to work today. I could've picked you up, hyung." Sungjae's worried voice goes straight to his heart. "Are you okay now, hyung? You're not sick anymore?"  
  
Changsub eagerly nods his head at the other's question, feeling at ease now that the other is still concerned about his well-being. He watches how Sungjae slowly lifts his right hand to probably feel his forehead, but he hesitantly stops in mid-air before completely withdrawing, hiding his somehow trembling hand behind his back. Changsub's brows instantly furrow at that. This is his first time to see the younger looks so jittery in front of him, and he thinks he knows why.  
  
"Uh... I came here to personally apologize." He bows his head in shame as he starts to bite his nails, a habit he does when he's nervous as hell. "I believe I've said awful things to you the other day, and I probably have made you feel like I'm pushing you away, and because of that, I want to say sorry."  
  
Glancing up to check Sungjae's reaction, which is just a sharp intake of breath, Changsub goes on with his speech.  
  
"I'm really insufferable when I'm sick. Even my parents have long been given me up whenever I get ill." He softly tries to explain, eyes still fixed on both of their feet, hands as sweaty as ever. "They say I tend to really get harsh once I don't feel well, so they just leave me alone to heal because that's what I want. I guess I got used to it as I grew up, but I really didn't mean it when I lashed it out on you. I don't exactly remember what happened that day, but given my history, I'm sure I've treated you so terribly. I hope you can forgive me, Sungjae."  
  
Well, if Sungjae wants to take his time to forgive him, he's actually willing to wait since he really made a grievous mistake. However, if he doesn't want to accept his apology and he might want to end things between them right now, then he'll possibly be sad, or devastated rather, because it was all his fault.  
  
"Does that mean..." He then hears Sungjae's voice sounding so timid, and it's really unusual. "You'll let me touch you again?"  
  
"H-Huh?" He quickly whips his head up at that question, then he saw Sungjae gulping anxiously in front of him, and that's when he realized that the younger isn't joking at all. "Did I... tell you not to touch me that time?" The other slowly nods his head as an answer, and Changsub wants to punch himself even now more than ever. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that at all. You can, uhm... touch me if you likeㅡ I meanㅡ"  
  
He didn't have the chance to finish rephrasing his words when he feels a cold finger poking his cheek all of a sudden. Changsub curiously looks at Sungjae, but the younger seems to find his cheek more interesting because the simple poking turns into a gentle caress. His heart might find the younger's touch interesting too, because it keeps on leaping everytime Sungjae's thumb runs over his skin. Until his breath got caught in his throat when another hand cups his other cheek so tenderly, but it appears that Sungjae isn't satisfied with just caressing because he's squeezing his face with such pressure now.  
  
"Don't push me away like that again." The younger pouts at him, looking like a kicked puppy. "I don't like it. I seriously hate it."  
  
"I'm sorry." Changsub apologizes again. His face kinda hurts now, but Sungjae seems unstoppable. "I won't do that again. Well, I hope I don't get sick anymore."  
  
Nodding absentmindedly, the younger's hands finally leave his face only to wrap his sturdy arms around his frame, enveloping him in a tight yet gentle embrace. He's about to return the hug when Sungjae slowly backs him up to the nearest wall behind him while burying his face on the crook of his neck. Changsub heaves a deep sigh as he leans his back on the wall while wrapping his arms around the other's neck. He missed being close to Sungjae like this.  
  
"My concern wasn't fake, hyung. I was really worried about you that day." Sungjae clarifies, his muffled words feel hot against his neck. "I really wanted to bring you home and cook you porridge. You got sick because of me, but you didn't let me take care of you. I feel so frustrated and disappointed with myself. I shouldn't have left you alone that night. I should've brought you home first."  
  
"It's okay." He chuckles softly as he pats the younger's back, consoling him in his own little way. "It's not you're fault that it's raining that day, and I'm glad that you'd got to help Jihee and her friends. I'm sorry for making you feel that way, Sungjae."

"I only did that because you told me to." Sungjae tightens his hug even more as he presses their frames closer together, if that's still even possible. "If you told me to stay, I'll really stay."  
  
"That's sweet, but can you let go? I can't breatheㅡ"  
  
"That's what you made me feel for two straight days." Sungjae whispers against his ear. "You should get a taste of your own medicine, hyung."  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll make it up to you." Changsub tries to wriggle himself out of the younger's deadly hold, but to no avail. "Wanna sleep over at my place tonight? I'm tired singing. Do you like movies? I have a collection of different genres in my apartment. Just bring food, yes? How's that?"  
  
"I like that."

***

 ** _That rainy night_**  
  
_"I can't believe you've made yourselves wasted so much, Sooah. I'll call a cab to bring you all home."_  
  
_"No, please don't do that, Sungjae. I don't trust taxi drivers these days."_  
  
_"I told you, I have something to do. Our agreement is to only bring Jihee back to her house. Now that she's safe back home, I believe you can all go home by yourselves since you can still argue with me just fine."_  
  
_"No, we don't like. Bring us all home. How can you just entrust three drunk women to a stranger, Sungjae? It's even raining outside, for god's sake!"_  
  
_"I'mㅡ wow, how thick can you get? I have someone waiting for me under this heavy rain, so if y'all don't mind, get out of my carㅡ"_  
  
_"No. Is there someone more important than Jihee's friendsㅡ"_  
  
_"Yes. My boyfriend is fucking waiting for me to come back, goddammit! If he get sick tomorrow, I'll never hesitate to hurt all of you. Get out!"_  
  
_"No, who cares about your ugly boyfriend?"_  
  
_" **OUT!** "_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, did i just really finish that? i'll be honest with y'all. i'm not in the mood for a few days now, so i really struggled writing this chapter. i thought i won't be able to finish this at all. can i get a pat on the back, guys? i wanted to give y'all a gift this valentine's :( i hope y'all liked it. talk to me please? thank youuuuu. 
> 
> thank you so much for reading!! see you on the next chapter!!


	6. SIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's an update guys! it's a few words shorter than the previous chapter, but of course it's still long lmao. i hope you'll enjoy this update! go now and read! ❤

Their movie night slash sleep over turned out exactly like what he had expected, of course. Lots of laughter and cuddles were shared between them, specially the cuddles.  
  
Changsub had a feeling Sungjae wasn't aware that he was being kinda clingy. Well, not _kinda_ , because the younger was being _literally_ clingy all throughout the night. Sungjae always had his arms wrapped around him, or his nose buried on the crook of his neck, or sniffing and kissing the top of his head every freaking minute, and he made sure to just have their skins stay in close contact. He even wondered if the other understood what they're watching because he just kept on being all over him all the damn time.  
  
Or maybe Changsub was just being overly observant that even those little things couldn't escape from his hyper aware senses? However, he would be lying if he'll say that he didn't enjoy being the recipient of Sungjae's warm hugs and tiny kisses.  
  
Honestly, it's not just Sungjae's embrace and addicting touches that he enjoysㅡ it's actually Sungjae himself. Not wanting the day to end, and hoping that time can magically freeze so they could stay at the moment a little more, these are the things Changsub can't help but feel now that February is about to end. The fact that there are only a few more days left for them to keep their status as "boyfriends" is bugging him even to his sleep.  
  
Sungjae mentions nothing about breaking up, and Changsub doesn't know if he's gonna be thankful for that or not. It had also crossed his mind several times to just bring the whole thing up, but he's afraid of what might happen if he does. What if the younger agreed to end all of these in just a snap? Changsub might sound selfish, but he's really having the best days of his life having Sungjae as his boyfriend, and putting an end to their relationship will seriously leave him crestfallen. Why, he's still figuring it out.  
  
Oh, well. Since Changsub's a coward, and Sungjae seems to not have plans of putting a stop to their relationship any time soon, he decided to not mention anything from the time being.  
  
Pathetic, he knows, and desperate too.  
  
Just like now. Today is his rest day from work, and it's already four in the afternoon but he's still lying on his bed. He has the same schedule as Sungjae, so he's contemplating if he'll call the other to invite him for dinner or not. It's just that they didn't plan anything for today, so calling the younger randomly might come off as weird and creepy. Plus there's also this possibility that Sungjae might not want to be with him today because if he wanted to, he would've told him yesterday or even a lot earlier.  
  
"But I want to see him." Changsub whines as he rolls on his bed, kicking his blanket in frustration. "I miss him..."  
  
He buries his face deep on his pillow until he can't breathe, and then he shouts all of his annoyance at the top of his lungs while punching his mattress as hard as he can. No one will ever believe, not even himself, that he'll be this desperate just for a manㅡ a man who's not even his real boyfriend. Maybe if they were really dating, he wouldn't have a hard time asking Sungjae to have dinner with him. Look how feeble his problem is. Even a grade schooler can ask his crush out on a date, but heㅡ a grown ass adultㅡ can't.  
  
"Wait." He abruptly raises his head from his mattress, furrowing his eyebrows at the blank wall in front of him. "Why am I being miserable over him? It's not like I'm gonna ask him out on a date! It's just dinnerㅡ a friendly dinner! If Sungjae won't accept, then fine!"  
  
_And he's not my crush... I think._  
  
That's right. There really is nothing to be afraid of, honestly. Besides, he can still see the younger tomorrow at work, so why is he acting like the world is gonna end today if he won't get to see a glimpse of Sungjae? Sometimes, it's him who creates his own problems out of nowhere.  
  
Suddenly gaining courage, he hastily picks up his phone from his bedside table, then he quickly calls Sungjae.  
  
"Hello, Changsub hyung?" Sungjae answers after the fifth ring, and the other line seems to be so... alive? Like he's blasting some bloody rock song or something. "Why did you call? Do you need anything?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just wondering if you have plans later tonight. Maybe you'd like to have dinner with me? My treat."  
  
There goes his futile attempt to not sound as desperate as he would like to be.  
  
"I would love to, hyung. That would be great." The younger doesn't sound excited, though. Then he hears a deep sigh coming from the other. "But, my friends already invited me to a get-together tonight, and I kind of have said yes... Sorry."  
  
"Oh no, it's fine. No worries, Sungjae." Changsub tries his hardest to remain nonchalant, because he can't exactly protest his feelings now, can he? "I'll just see you tomorrow, okay? Have fun with your friends! I'm gonna hang up now, bye!"  
  
"Bye, hyung. See you tomorrow."  
  
Okay, Sungjae's friends invited him first, so of course he'll say yes. Meanwhile, there's him who had asked out of the blue, so the possibility of him being rejected is high. They're his friends, and that fact alone makes the competition over before it even started (there shouldn't even be a competition in the first place, to be honest.) He must remain cool about this though, because he doesn't have the rights to feel upset at all. He's just a... co-worker pretending to be his boyfriend, and nothing more.  
  
Yet he couldn't stop his heart from being disappointed. Changsub can't believe how childish he can get.  
  
Seeing that he won't get to spend this day with Sungjae, he just consumes the whole afternoon by wallowing in self-pity. After practically worshiping his bed, he finally stands up when he couldn't take his grumbling stomach anymore. Changsub lazily grabs his coat and wallet before totally heading outside. It's dark now, so maybe he'll just go and order a takeout to eat it back at home. This all sucks, honestly. If only Sungjae had agreed with him, he'll never be this pitiful and damn, can he just stop thinking about him for a while? This isn't getting healthy at all.  
  
He's about to call for a taxi when he hears a familiar voice shouting his name. He whips his head to the left and there he spots Sungjae running his way to him. Changsub also noticed that the other is in a somewhat pissed-off state. What the hell is happening?  
  
"Hey, Yook Sungjae." His surprised eyes run to the younger's overall appearance, and he quickly came to a realization that this guy didn't use his car on his way here. "What are you doing here? I thought you're out with your friends?"  
  
"I left. I took a cab to get here." Sungjae is still panting heavily while looking at him like... like his decision to come here is correct, or that's just his imagination again. "Are you out for dinner now, hyung? Let's go."  
  
The younger quickly grabs him by the hand, but Changsub isn't that easy, you know? He needs answers to his questions first.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait." He pulls Sungjae's hand to a stop before looking at him in disbelief. "Did I hear it right? You left your friends? Why?"  
  
"They brought me to a night club, hyung." Sungjae looks impatient and even more pissed. "I told them I don't like it, but they called me a party pooper so I left."  
  
"You're too sensitive, don't you think so?" Changsub scratches the back of his head, feeling skeptical all of a sudden. "I'm sure they just wanna have a good time with you. You didn't have to leave them like that."  
  
Look how hypocrite he is, acting like he's not happy that Sungjae decided to come to him when he left the club.  
  
"I clearly told them that anywhere but a night club is fine, but they just dragged me there even more." The younger then faces him completely, deliberating to continue his speech or not, but he just shrugs his shoulders off and go. "I had no choice but to comply, hyung. I was doing just fine but then a woman starts to rub herself all over me, and I just... I left."  
  
Why... is Sungjae telling him this part of the story, though? It's making him uncomfortable and confused at the same time.  
  
"Uhm... good for you, I guess?" He gives the younger a crooked-and-unsure-of-what's-happening smile. "So, are you hungry?"  
  
"Hyung, you're not mad at me, right?" Sungjae reaches for his other hand and squeeze it rather lightly. "I left just in time. Nothing happened."  
  
"Why would I be mad at you?" Changsub chuckles in bewilderment. What is happening, seriously? Did he miss a point? "But you should've told your friends that you're leaving instead of just heading out without a word."  
  
"Your concerned with my friends?" Sungjae looks perplexed as hell, like he can't believe he's still stating the obvious. "But a woman was trying to drape her body all over me?"  
  
"What do you want me to sayㅡ"  
  
"Changsub hyung, I left because I don't want you to think that I'm enjoying myself dancing with a girl at a club while you're probably starving back here."  
  
His heart just made a tiny flip of surprise, and another, and another, and another until he becomes a palpitating mess. What the hell is Sungjae trying to do to him, kill him with his words? Changsub can't even close his open mouth. He just stands there gaping like a fish.  
  
"And you might find someone else to have dinner with, and I don't want that." Sungjae raises his hand to scratch the side of his neck, eyes suddenly avoiding him. "So, yeah. You should probably say that you're happy to see me or something."  
  
"Bold of you to assume that I have friends to invite over for dinner." He blurts out, probably more to himself than this guy in front of him. Sure, he's still confused, yet he can't stop the grin that's slowly breaking on his face right now. "Well, I'mㅡ I'm happy that you got out of that woman's grip. I'm also happy that you're here to have dinner with me, but I'll be completely happy if you'll stay tonight to watch another movie with me."  
  
See, he's not _that_ desperate, really.  
  
"Sure." Sungjae is quick to answer as he looks back at him again, grinning from ear to ear like an excited kid. "Let's go and have dinner already so we can come back faster?"  
  
Changsub eagerly nods as they wait for a taxi to pass by while holding each other's hand in the middle of a busy street. Who would've thought that it's him who'll win in the end? (Who said there's no competition here?) He gets to have Sungjae all for himself tonight, and he couldn't ask for more.  
  
He's busy celebrating his victory in silence when he suddenly feels Sungjae moving behind him to wrap his arms around his waist while placing his chin on his shoulder with their cheeks rubbing in a funny way as a result. Clingy Sungjae is back to attack again. Not that he minds it one bit.  
  
"I don't want other people touching me." He hears the younger confessing in his unusual soft voice. "Only you can do that, okay? I only want _you_  to do that. It's your privilege."  
  
Changsub lets out a snort because privilege, really? But his heart is swelling with so much pride, nonetheless.

***

"You're only here for the free dinner, I see."  
  
"Yes, and the movies, and the hugs while watching movies."  
  
They had a fantastic dinner despite it being just a McDonald's takeout. Changsub was almost convinced that Sungjae has the ability to turn any food extraordinarily delicious because it always happens every time they eat together, but that can't be possible. It's not like he's the one who fried the chickens and assembled the burgers, right? Honestly, ever since Sungjae came to his life, he started to ask himself the dumbest of questions. He's afraid that he's starting to become as stupid as this guy, but he can still manage.  
  
They're now sitting on his bed with Sungjae in his usual placeㅡ behind Changsub while sniffing his hairㅡ and him leaning his back comfortably against the younger's sturdy chest. Yes, the movie is great, but his mind can't help but wander halfway through the film. He just can't shake this uneasy feeling bubbling inside of him. Does the reason why Sungjae is keeping their relationship until now is because he still hasn't moved on from Jihee? Does he still have feelings for her that's why he still wants revenge? Until when are they going to pretend?  
  
"You're not really watching, Changsub hyung." He hears Sungjae's deep voice behind him with a little hint of accusation in his tone. "Is there something bothering you?"  
  
He fills his lungs some air, then he bites his nails as he contemplates on whether to voice out his worries or not. Is his curiosity worth taking the risk?  
  
"Come on hyung, tell me." Sungjae insists as he takes a peek of him from behind, his eyes glistening with so much concern. "I'll listen."  
  
If something tragic happens tonight, it'll be his fault. However, someone needs to brave the unknown, and he'll do it.  
  
"Don't you want closure on your relationship with Jihee?" He finally asks, but his voice came out so small it's almost inaudible. Fortunately, Sungjae heard him just fine.  
  
"Closure?" The younger proceeds to ask him back as he mutes the movie's volume so they can hear each other perfectly. "Why? Is that even needed? We're completely done, though?"  
  
"Yes, it is." Changsub nods his head slowly while looking down on the younger's hands wrapped around his waist. "You need it so you can understand what triggered her to break up with you. You need it to apologize so she can forgive you, and you can forgive yourself, too. It's like the last chapter of a book, you know? All complications should be resolved in that part, or else the story won't actually end. Do you get me?"  
  
Changsub waits for Sungjae to answer, and it feels like the longest minute of his life. He doesn't know what he wants to achieve here, but he needs to do this so he can help free the younger from his grudges, if there are still any. Maybe, just maybe, he also wants Sungjae to completely cut ties with Jihee, but that sounds so selfish, so he eliminates that reason. He doesn't own the younger, nobody owns Sungjae, so he needs to shut it up.  
  
"I guess you're right, hyung." Sungjae finally answers after a while, and he can feel his hold on his waist slowly loosening up. "We actually didn't part in a good way because I didn't accept her reasons that time and I just told her to leave me alone, so yeah. That was such a douche move from me. I'm willing to apologize now though, since you've mentioned it. I can even do it tomorrow."  
  
"Really? That's great." He fakes his enthusiasm because Sungjae's arms are almost completely detaching from his waist, and he's starting to panic. _No, don't let me go._  "It's for your own good, you know. Who knows, you might at least become friends again."  
  
Can he just stop talking, for heaven's sake.  
  
"Yeah, but you have to do me a favor, hyung." He can feel the younger's rigid frame behind him, and he can tell that Sungjae is nervous for what he's gonna ask. "You need to meet me after we talk, okay? I feel like I'll be drained, and... whatever. I just need you to be there for me after everything is done, Changsub hyung."  
  
As long as Sungjae is still looking for him, then that's enough for him to stay.  
  
"Sure. _Terarosa_ after work, yes?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Then a pair of arms are hugging his waist once again, a lot tighter than before, even. Since he doesn't want Sungjae to let him go again, he subtly put his hands on top of the younger's own ones this time. So, if ever Sungjae wants to let go, Changsub is there to keep holding on.

***

It's a lovely and peaceful night here at _Terarosa_ ㅡ the cafe where him and Sungjae first met up to carry out their own plans for Valentine's Day, and the ambiance didn't change at all. It's still the same relaxed, casual, and intimate atmosphere from before. Around him are some empty and occupied tables, the smell of coffee is strong, and a soft sounding music can be heard all throughout the place, and it's making his nerves calm down a little.

At first, he was hesitant to come here and meet the younger, to be honest. Maybe Sungjae and Jihee are now talking, and who knows where their conversation might lead them, right? They may end up totally over each other, or their talk may rekindle some sparks that hadn't completely died down and they might get together once again. Changsub wants to punch himself, though. He was the one who initiated this "closure" thingy between the two, so why is he scared of the outcome now when it was his idea in the first place?  
  
And no matter what the result of those ex-lover's talk will be, he realized that him and Sungjae are still going to the break up route in the end. If the younger decided to pursue Jihee once again, they need to end their fake relationship as soon as possible. If they didn't get back together but got the apologies they both deserve from one another, then they still need to break up. What's the point of continuing their fake affair when Sungjae has finally forgiven Jihee, right? There's no need to continue getting even with her any longer.  
  
This is why he wants to go home now, but his body and feet won't move. He's like forever stuck in his seat, waiting for Sungjae to tell him the final verdict. Well, if things between them will really end tonight, Changsub is ready. _No, not really_ , but he has to be. He needs to save himself from getting hurt any further. Besides, their agreement is about to end in five days, anyway. Putting a stop to everything now doesn't make any difference.  
  
He can clearly see the coming days after they officially break it off, and he's sure that he's gonna be so devastated.  
  
Then he hears the chimes on the door tinkling, indicating the arrival of a new customer. Changsub has a strong feeling that it's the younger, and when he turns his head to confirm his guess, the sight of an exhausted yet still handsome Sungjae welcomes him.  
  
And just like in the movies, a love song starts playing in the background, and Changsub can't help but be absorbed in the situation that he's currently in.

 _I have loved you only in my mind_  
_But I know that there will come a time_  
_You'll feel this feeling I have inside_

He watches as Sungjae roams his eyes to probably find where he was seated, and when their eyes finally meet, his heart begins to thump like crazy. He can feel every wild beat pulsating all over his body, like every organ inside him has come to unite and tell him something. Something he's been feeling for quite a while now, but just afraid to let it all out.

 _You're a hopeless romantic is what they say_  
_Falling in and out of love just like a play_  
_Memorizing each line_  
_I still don't know what to say_  
_What to say_

Upon seeing him, Sungjae's face begins to light up, and Changsub can feel cold beads of sweat running down his back. _What the fuck, does his smile always look like that?_  He can't help but gulp nervously when he witnesses how the younger excitedly walks his way to him. His heart keeps on drumming louder and louder against his chest, like it wants to break free and run towards Sungjae to envelop him in a tight embrace.

 _Don't know what to do_  
_Whenever you are near_  
_Don't know what to say_  
_My heart is floating in tears_  
_When you pass by I could fly_

"Changsub hyung, you came!"  
  
Sungjae is now standing in front of him, smiling like he's relieved to see him sitting there. Changsub, on the other hand, can't find his voice because he's too terrified to speak and make a mistake. He's too frightened that he might startle the younger when he suddenly reveals his realizations. However, he's more terrified about the huge possibility that Sungjae doesn't feel the same. His heart starts to ache in the most painful way, like someone keeps on trampling it until it can barely function anymore.

 _Every minute, every second of the day_  
_I dream of you in the most special way_  
_You're beside me all the time_  
_All the time_

He loves Sungjae. He's been in love with him for quite some time now, yet he doesn't feel happy about it at all. Love is supposed to lift you up. It's supposed to comfort you, and soothe you, and encourage you to keep going, but he doesn't feel any of these things at all. In fact, it's the total opposite. He wants to go home now. He needs to be alone, or he will have a breakdown here.  
  
"Hyung, are you okay?" Sungjae's bright smile turns into a worried frown, and Changsub feels his stomach churns in a nasty way. "You look pale, and you're shaking. What's happening?"  
  
"I think..." His voice croaks as he looks at Sungjae with so much anxiousness. "I think I'm gonna be sick. I want to go home."  
  
"What?!" Sungjae gasps loudly while looking just as anxious as he is. Then his hands start to flail in total panic, like it doesn't know whether to touch him or not. "Do I need to bring you to the hospital? Where does it hurt, hyung?"  
  
"No, I'm fine." Changsub immediately answers, his head starting to spin like he's in a roller coaster ride or something. "I just want to go home. I'm going home. I'm sorry."  
  
Sungjae's hand is quick to stop him when he's about to stand up and leave. He turns to look at the younger, and he can see the strong determination painted on his face. Then he suddenly feels a hand on his forehead checking his temperature, and he starts to get even more dizzy because of the gentle touch. He moves his head to the left to remove the hand on his forehead when he hears Sungjae speak in a very authoritative manner.  
  
"No, you're not going to push me away this time, Lee Changsub. I won't allow it."  
  
His need to argue and tell this guy to leave him alone is soaring oh so high, but that unfaltering and stubborn look on Sungjae's face is stopping him from even opening his mouth. He feels like there will be war if he tries to ward off the younger again. For the first time since he met Sungjae, he's sudenly scared shitless to disobey him.  
  
"I... uh..." Changsub dumbly stutters while letting Sungjae examine his temperature. He can't even look at the other straight in the eyes now, dammit. "I want to go home and rest, please."  
  
"Then I'm gonna bring you home myself, no questions asked."  
  
Helping him to stand properly, Sungjae puts his arms around his shoulders to steady him. Changsub can feel the warmth coming off from the younger's body, and he can't help but to feel even more scared because he wants that warmth to envelop his whole being, and he knows it's wrong.  
  
It's wrong to demand things from people who will eventually leave you in the end. You shouldn't be too attached, or you're gonna regret it for the rest of your life.  
  
"Even if you tell me to leave you alone, I won't." Sungjae bravely declares, his jaw clenching hard. "I will take care of you whether you like it or not. I won't tolerate you pushing me away anymore, Changsub hyung."  
  
_Now, tell me. Who wouldn't be in love with this guy if he keeps on saying and doing things like that?_  
  
After eight long years, his heart has come to a decision that it can love once again, but it's beating for the wrong person, unfortunately. His relationship with Sungjae must remain fake, but he had crossed the line when he started to have feelings for him. It has been proven all this time that nothing good has ever happened to people who overstepped a certain boundary. So, he should immediately take a hold of the reign in his heart, because he can't let his feelings become uncontrollable, or that will be the end of him.  
  
"I can't believe you're making me worried again, hyung. Don't overwork yourself, will you? I don't like you getting sick. I don't like you getting hurt."  
  
Changsub swears he doesn't want to fall even deeper, but it's too late now. He's already drowning, and there's nothing he can do to save himself anymore.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see, lee changsub, all you need to do is accept your feelings lmao and maybe you can fight for it, you know lol.
> 
> this is another hard chapter to finish huhu. hard not because of my lack of motivation, (im so motivated because of your responses on chapter 5 tbh!!) but because i got hospitalized a few days ago. nothing serious tho hehe. i could've updated this a lot earlier but the medicine was keeping me drowsy all day so yeah all i did was sleep the other day hoho. so you guys, take care of yourselves okay! take care of your health so you dont get sick okay!!
> 
> i hope y'all liked this update eventho there's nothing much in here! and this story will probably end in the next chapter. i hope my calculations are correct this time!! so yeah! thank y'all for reading and see y'all on the next chapter!!


	7. SEVEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello you guys! are you ready for this? lmao no more chit-chats! just go and read!! ❤

If he can only teach his stubborn heart to choose who to love, then Changsub wouldn't be this pathetic.  
  
He's been out of his mind ever since he realized that he has fallen in love with Sungjae, but he makes sure to still act normal in front of the younger. So far, Sungjae doesn't seem to notice that Changsub is kind of holding himself back from staring too much, talking too much, and touching too much. He's just... generally preventing being too obvious. He doesn't want Sungjae to know that he has developed real feelings from their fake relationship because that would be really embarrassing.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Lee! What are you doing here? You didn't join them in Jeju today?"  
  
"Ah, no." Changsub shakes his head as he smiles politely to Jaehan, their new intern in their department. "I got mountains of work to finish."  
  
"That sucks, Mr. Lee. I wish I can go, you know? Jeju is really pretty."  
  
Their whole company organized a Team Building Ceremony in Jeju Island for three days, and he decided to not participate. Well, it's true that his work has piled up when he didn't go to work for two days because he was sick. If he had gone to Jeju today and let another three days worth of paperworks be added on top of his unfinished ones, then he might as well live in their office for the rest of his life. However, there is another reason why he didn't take part in the said team building. This must be very stupid of him, but he needs to do this.  
  
Changsub wants Sungjae to enjoy Jeju without him. Maybe the younger can find someone interesting along the way, or better yet, he can catch up with Jihee there. Who knows what could happen, right? Up until now, he still doesn't have any idea about what went down on those ex-lover's talk for closure. He's just too afraid to ask. Besides, Sungjae seems to not want to share it since he hasn't mentioned anything to him about it at all, and he felt a little upset because of that.  
  
_Does he not want me to know because it's not really important? Or it's really important that's why he doesn't want me to know?_  
  
Changsub ignores the sinking feeling in his stomach, and just continue finishing his sales analysis report that is due later. He's doing a fine job in focusing when his eyes suddenly fly towards his currently dead phone sitting idly on top of his desk. It's been turned off since last night because he doesn't want Sungjae to call and pester him about not going to Jeju today. It's cruel, and he knows that. Changsub isn't just really in the mood to explain anything at the moment. What he truly wants for them is to take a breather away from each other for the mean time.  
  
But knowing Sungjae, he must be extremely fuming at him right now. The younger tends to worry about him a lot, and he can't imagine what Sungjae would've felt when he didn't see him inside their service bus this morning. Not to mention that the other won't be able to call him because he's totally being childish right now. Changsub doesn't want to assume, though. What if Sungjae isn't really looking for him? What if he's not trying to call him either? That's justㅡ he's really so pathetic.  
  
_Whatever, I'll just deal with him on Monday._  
  
And just like that, three nights have already passed without Sungjae by his side, and he's beginning to feel depressed. He even forgot that it was his birthday yesterday if his mom had not called to greet him. Now he's regretting his decision of not going to Jeju. He could've celebrated his special day with Sungjae in that famous gorgeous island, but since he was being a childish jerk, he's all alone and lonely in his apartment right now.  
  
Can he get even dumber than this?  
  
"I can't do this anymore." He wails loudly as he curls his body on top of his bed, gripping his peach fruit plushie tightly which was given by the younger last Valentine's Day. "I want to see Sungjae so bad. Why am I so stupid? I really hate myself."  
  
Rather than spending his remaining days as Sungjae's boyfriend, he decided to avoid the younger instead. It's four in the morning, and he can't sleep because he feels so bad. Changsub didn't know that being in love equates to being dumb, too. Or it's just him? Whatever, they can see each other tomorrow, and he will make sure to apologize to Sungjae, and maybe treat him to a fancy restaurant or something.  
  
He's about to repent for his sins some more when a loud relentless knocking on his front door startles him. Who the hell is visiting him at this ungodly hour? If this is just a prank, he will make sure to stab this prankster in the eye for interrupting his self-condemnation.  
  
Lazily dragging himself out of his bed with his messy hair and eyes sore from crying, Changsub forcefully opens the door with such annoyance only for him to close it (almost), because standing exactly outside his house is none other than Sungjae himselfㅡ who looks like one wrong move and he'll strangle him to death. The younger's eyes glare at him with burning wrath, his breathing short and shallow. Anyone can tell that Sungjae is furious as hell.  
  
_Uh-oh. Someone's gonna be beaten up today, and that someone is me._  
  
Then Sungjae unceremoniously lets himself inside while sporting tons of paper bags in his left hand and a large box on his right. Changsub can only drop his jaw in surprise. He can't even feel any excitement because he knows he fucked up this time.  
  
"Uhm, Sungjㅡ"  
  
"Explain why you didn't come to the team building, or I'll bring you to Jeju with me right fucking now."

***

After calming Sungjae a little, which is a very difficult thing to do, Changsub is now sitting on his living room floor while being surrounded by numerous paper bags and one giant box.

He's trying to keep meeting Sungjae's glaring eyes but he just can't. He keeps on looking everywhere but the younger because he can't handle the intensity of his stare. Changsub's not gonna lie, he's actually feeling a little frightened now. He learned that Sungjae went straight here all the way from Jeju to talk, and if that doesn't make it clear that he was pissed, then he doesn't know what is.  
  
"I... I d-didn't go to Jeju with you b-because..." Changsub stutters as he keeps his head down, staring blankly at the marbled floor. "I have tons of reports to do because it got piled up when I was sick. That's why the head of our department told me to stay because it will only pile up even more if I join the team building."  
  
The surrounding atmosphere is really cold, and it has nothing to do with the weather. Changsub just wants everything to go back to normal, but he knows it isn't that easy. This is what he gets from being a stupid insecure jerk, and he has to suffer from it.  
  
"Then why didn't you tell me that you weren't going?" Sungjae's exasperated voice fills the whole room, and Changsub can only bow his head even more. "I couldn't even contact you at all. I was dead worried that something might've happened to you, hyung."  
  
"I'm really sorry." He mumbles in shame. He knows what he did was wrong, and he regrets all of it. "I was cramming my reports. Plus, I don't want you to think about me while you were there."  
  
"That's impossible." Sungjae immediately counters, still sounding pissed-off. "Hyung, that was totally impossible. I swear to godㅡ"  
  
"I wanted to leave you alone so you can explore more without stressing over me." He tries to explain a little more but his voice is getting smaller and smaller by the minute. "All I wanted was for you to enjoy your time there, Sungjae."  
  
"Well, I didn't. Not even a minute." Sungjae quickly corrects him, and he can hear him shifting from his seat. "I was in a really sour mood for three whole days because you're not there, Changsub hyung. How can you think that I'll enjoy Jeju without you?"  
  
Changsub knows it's inappropriate for the situation, but his heart just skipped a beat. What the fuck is this guy saying? Sungjae is supposed to be angry at him, not make his heart flutter, for pete's sake! His heart needs to behave, alright. Changsub needs to focus on their conversation, not on his feelings.  
  
"You could've enjoyed it with the rest of the marketing team, though?" Changsub finally raises his head to prove his point. "Or you could've spend time with Jihee. Just you and her catching up? Isn't that great?"  
  
"What the heck are you saying?" The younger's frown turns even deeper, and he's not really trying to hide the irritation creeping up on his handsome face. "Why should we catch up when we're already done? I thought you told us to get closure, hyung? We did, and we're completely over now. We're finished, okay? We're just a thing of the past. The end."  
  
Changsub immediately looks down after Sungjae stated those things, not because he feels sorry for them, but because his shameless heart is doing its thing again. It keeps on racing eventhough he's not running, and it's making him extremely uneasy. _Hey, you stupid heart! It's wrong to feel happy about them completely cutting their ties off! It's not like you stand a chance!_  
  
"And how can I bond with my team-mates when I kept on looking for you?" Sungjae breathlessly adds when Changsub didn't make any reaction. "I kept on trying to call you, but you turned off your phone. I kept on worrying like crazy thinking that you might get sick again while I was away, and yet you couldn't even send me a single text message. Am I that insignificant? How mean of you."  
  
_Did you hear that? You seem to stand a chance, Lee Changsub._  
  
_Shut up. I won't expect anything. I won't expect anything. I won't expect anything. I won't expect anything. I won't..._  
  
He's really not gonna hope for a miracle, but Sungjae is being way too sweet and caring for him to not think of something, and it's really not funny! Is it possible to care for someone who's only there to be your fake lover like the way the younger cares for him? Sungjae should stop doing these things or else... he's going to get his hopes up, because Changsub had already accepted the fact that he's desperate for this man to love him back, too.  
  
Like, really, really desperate.  
  
"I'm... sorry. I didn't mean to do that."  
  
Is all that he can say. Changsub is really speechless at the moment, and it seems like Sungjae has finally given up talking to him because the other only lets out a deep frustrated sigh and nothing more. That made his insides panic, and he roams his vision around his apartment to find something to talk about, but all he saw are paper bags andㅡ Wait, that's it!  
  
"Uhm..." Changsub clears his throat as he tries to aim another round of conversation. "These paper bags and that box... you shouldn't have taken them out of your car. It'll be hard to put it back again insideㅡ"  
  
"They're yours."  
  
"...What?"  
  
"I said they're all yours." Sungjae gives him one last disappointed look before rubbing his face with his hands. "I told you, I kept thinking about you while I was in Jeju. So... everything I saw that reminded me of you... I bought it all. Hanboks, chocolates, coffee grains, teas, rice wines, everything. That box contains mandarin oranges. I harvested them myself."  
  
Changsub can't breathe properly. He thinks his heart is going to explode any moment now. Tears are even pooling in his eyes but he's fast to wipe them away. If he's feeling bad before, then he's feeling much worse now. How can he do something so terrible to Sungjae when all the younger ever did to him is make him happy? He's really so stupid for trying to push Sungjae away from him. He even tried to set him up with Jihee again, good heavens!  
  
But Changsub is enlightened now. He'll never let this lovely man go, not in this lifetime. Sungjae might not feel the same way like how he does for him, but he's sure there's something here, and he can wait until it blooms to the fullest. He thinks he can endure loving him silently firstㅡ No, he really will endure it.  
  
"I get it, hyung. You really don't want to talk to me."  
  
"W-Wait, what?"  
  
"I'm sorry for barging in here at this hour, hyung. I know that you don't like interrupting your sleep, but I was just really mad." Sungjae's tired voice rings in his ears, then he watches how the younger stands up from his couch and head to the door. "If you don't like these things, you can just throw it away. I'm gonna go home now. Sorry again, and good night."  
  
Changsub hurriedly stands up from his position and scampers his way towards the leaving man. He blocks the younger's way with all of his determination, and when he saw Sungjae stops on his tracks, he quickly wraps his arms around his waist as he buries his face on the younger's chest. Changsub then repeatedly shakes his head in disagreement while trying to move their bodies away from the front door. No one is going to leave today.  
  
"No, you're wrong. I like talking to you. I just can't find the right words to say what I have in mind." He tightens his hold even more, his face is deeply buried on the younger's chest that he can even feel his erratic heartbeat. "And I'm not gonna throw your gifts away. I don't think I deserve them, but I'm still gonna keep it. Don't be mad at me anymore, please."  
  
Then, after a few moments of nothing, he feels Sungjae weakly sniffing his hair again just like before. That action alone made his nerves settle a little.  
  
"I don't know what to do with you sometimes, hyung."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm frustrated with myself, too." Changsub slowly looks up and Sungjae's gorgeous yet exhausted face welcomes him. He then raises a hand to brush the younger's fringe away from his face. "Don't go. You look so tired and I don't want you to drive in that state. Sleep here, okay?"  
  
"Will you sleep too?" Sungjae inquires while giving him a tired yet gentle smile. "Right beside me?"  
  
"Of course."

***

Who are they kidding, though? None of them is sleeping. Heck, none of them is even trying to close their eyes. Sungjae and him are just lying on his semi-narrow bed, looking at each other in the eyes like the other will disappear if they even blink for a second. In Changsub's case, he can still feel Sungjae's remaining irritation from earlier, that's why his heart is still being eaten by the guilt monster.

"Hey, are you still mad?" He softly brushes his finger on the younger's nose to get his attention. "I'm really sorry for not telling you that I won't be joining the team building. That was very dumb of me, I know. I promise, I won't do that again."  
  
"You better, or else." Sungjae unconsciously pouts while trying to swat his finger away from his nose, only to hold it captive in his fist. "I was totally looking forward to spending three days in Jeju with you, but I guess you don't feel the same."  
  
"No! That's a lie." Changsub vehemently shakes his head in contradiction. "I wanted to go to Jeju with you, too. If I could follow you there, I really would."  
  
"Really? But why do I have a feeling that you don't want me to be with you anymore?" Sungjae's eyes suddenly becomes so sad, like the thought of being unwanted by him really hurts so much. "Did you know that my time in Jeju is the worst three days of my life, hyung? I felt so unimportant. I felt so... abandoned by you."  
  
Changsub's kitchen is just a few steps away, and he's so tempted to get a knife and stab himself repeatedly until he's barely alive. He didn't have any freaking idea that he's stupidity will hurt Sungjae this way. If he can only bring back the time, he'll definitely ditch his work and join Sungjae in their team building in Jeju without hesitation. The guilt monster grows even bigger inside his chest, loud and angry at him for hurting the man he loves.  
  
" _Ya!_ don't be like that. I really didn't mean to make you feel that way, Sungjae." He scoots closer to the younger while trying to look at him in the eyes so he can see how sincere his words are. "You're not unimportant, I swear! And I'm not going to abandon you. That will be the stupidest mistake in my life if I allow that to happen."  
  
Sungjae keeps his mouth closed while looking at him straight in the eye, and he seems to be comprehending his words carefully. Changsub just wants the younger to know that he truly means what he said. No more hiding his feelings from now on. Maybe he still can't tell Sungjae that he loves him now, but he can show it through other ways.  
  
"I really missed you when you were gone." Changsub breathlessly mumbles, and he can already feel the heat rising to his face. "I was even crying before you came here. That's how much I missed you."  
  
"Stupid, really stupid." The younger scolds him, and then he raises his hand to gently caress his cheek. "But, if you really mean that, I'm gonna kiss you."  
  
Changsub feels like hundreds and thousands of horses are galloping inside him. His heart keeps on leaping and leaping he thought it might actually get out of his chest right at this moment. If his ears aren't betraying him, he thinks Sungjae said that he'll kiss him. That's actually very straightforward, and Changsub is starting to feel nervous, but it has nothing to do with being scared.  
  
"Why?" Changsub asks, his voice barely higher than a whisper. "Is it necessary?"  
  
"Yes, it is." Sungjae answers him back, his voice is the total opposite of himㅡ husky and deep. Then the younger scoots even closer to him, their faces are now only a few centimeters apart. "Because you missed me, and I fucking missed you, too."  
  
Then in just a blink of an eye, he feels Sungjae's lips touching his own in a slow, sensual kiss. Closing his eyes to savor this moment, Changsub kisses back with equal longing, pouring all of his overflowing feelings towards the younger. They move together in an unhurried pace, just languidly tasting each other's lips as they try to make up for the moment that they weren't together. Changsub can feel fireworks exploding throughout his entire body, electrifying his every nerves. Nothing feels better than this.  
  
However, Sungjae's kisses begin to become more demanding and aggressive, and without noticing it, the younger is already on top of him, hovering over him to deepen their kiss. Changsub's breathing becomes rapid in an instant as he immediately wraps his arms around the younger's neck, his fingers curling and tugging hard on Sungjae's locks which earned him a low guttural sound coming from the back of his throat in return.  
  
"Open your mouth, hyung." Sungjae hoarsely murmurs against his lips, needing, wanting, desperate. "Let me taste you better."  
  
Changsub didn't hesitate at all when he gladly welcomes the younger's hot tongue inside his mouth. Sungjae is quick to passionately swirl his tongue against his own as his hands start to explore his body, gently yet firmly gliding over his sides and arms. Everywhere the younger touches ignites and burns deliciously on his skin, and it feels really exhilarating. Then Changsub can't help but release a breathy whine when Sungjae hungrily bites and sucks his neck in the most vulgar way, making his body arch in pleasure.  
  
The younger slows down while he licks the spot on his neck that he has bitten just now. Changsub's finger's remains curling the hair behind the younger's head while they try to calm down from their high. After a few minutes, Sungjae raises his head and he catches Changsub looking dazedly at him. They both hold each other's gaze, panting heavily while trying to catch their labored breaths. Then very slowly, a shit-eating grin starts to appear on both of their faces, and Changsub knew right there and then that they just had a silent understanding.  
  
He's not going to hope anymore, because his wish has been granted just now.

***

**_That day of closure:_ **

_Sungjae closes the pantry's door in case someone might interrupt their conversation. Jihee still looks as pretty as ever, he believes that she is the prettiest girl that he has ever seen, and that will never change._  
  
_When Changsub told him to ask Jihee for some closure, he didn't think twice and agreed immediately. "It's for your own good, you know." the older said, and he acknowledged that he's right. Maybe it's really the right time to give each other the explanations and apologies they both deserve so they can finally move on with their seperate lives. Moreover, Sungjae believes that life is too short to spend it holding grudges to someone you once cherished dearly._  
  
_There are better days coming for the both of them, he's sure of it. Well, for him... it might've already arrived, though._  
  
_"Hello, Sungjae." Jihee gives him her usual friendly smile as she sits down the couch. "What do you want to talk about?"_  
  
_And... here they go._  
  
_"I just want to say sorry for giving you a hard time when we were still together." He gives her an apologetic smile while sitting on the chair opposite of her. "And sorry for not listening to you when you were telling me why you're breaking up with me. Because of that, I didn't get to reflect on my wrongdoings. I've become a little piece of shit, too."_  
  
_"It's okay now, Sungjae. I've forgiven you a long time ago." Jihee nods at him as she gives him a reassuring smile. "I realized that I was wrong, too. I just broke it off in one blow without letting you know properly why I just gave up on us. I guess I was just really tired of everything at that time that I forgot that you deserved a more appropriate explanation. I'm sorry, too."_  
  
_"No, it's fine." Sungjae shakes his head while chuckling. "I already felt that you're giving up on me, and that you're actually falling out of love with me, but I just tried to disregard it because I couldn't accept the reality. Sorry again for making it hard for you until the very end, Jihee. I just want to tell you how much I regret being a douchebag to you that day."_  
  
_"I told you, I've already forgiven you, Sungjae." She laughs at him like they are just talking about something so trivial, which may really be the case for her. "And I'm glad that you have matured now. You can admit your mistakes now unlike before. I guess Mr. Lee is really a good influence to you, and that's a relief."_  
  
_There's actually one more reason why he really pushed this talk with Jihee. If he really wanted to come clean, then he'll do it the right way._  
  
_"Actually Jihee, I wanted you to know one more thing before we completely part ways." Sungjae clears his throat as he looks at her straight in the eyes. "Changsub hyung and I aren't really dating. I just did that to take revenge on you."_  
  
_"What?" Jihee's eyes become wide in surprise, exactly like what he expected. She was dumbstruck for a moment before finally gaining her composure back. "You and Mr. Lee aren't really... together?"_  
  
_"Yes. He's not my real boyfriend." Sungjae chuckles as Changsub's face suddenly appears in his mind. "It's just supposed to be on Valentine's Day, but our co-workers came and heard our conversation... so, yeah. Changsub hyung and I are just pretending, and I'm sorry for doing that to you. I was really childish at that time._  
  
_There, he finally said it. He can sleep properly now._  
  
_"Wow, I can't believe you've done that." She shakes her head in disbelief, and then a naughty grin etches on her lips all of a sudden. "But you look like you aren't pretending at all, though?"_  
  
_Sungjae looks at her for a while before shifting his eyes to his feet, then his lips curled into a wide and amused smile. Is Jihee a fortune-teller or he really is just too obvious? **Ah, whatever!**  He quickly stands up while scratching the back of his neck, he can even feel the heat rushing to his face. Jihee continues to give her that teasing look, and she looks like she's truly having the time of her life making fun of him._  
  
_"Speaking of Changsub hyung," He starts heading to the door again, and he gives Jihee one last smile before going. "We have planned a dinner for tonight, so I'm gonna go now."_  
  
_"Oh Sure, sure." Jihee stays seated on the couch as she waves him goodbye. "Enjoy dinner with your not-real-but-soon-to-be-real-boyfriend, okay?"_  
  
_Sungjae laughs out loud at that before waving her his goodbye too, and then he gently closes the door before heading to Terarosa. He's drained as hellㅡ he's been trying to meet his deadlines since last nightㅡ but having to finally close a chapter in his life makes his chest a whole lot lighter._  
  
_And he's on his way to open a new one now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't know why i decided to divide the first three parts when they all belong to the same day lmao.
> 
> i know, changsub is so stupid hahaha. pls forgive him, he's just a confused little bub ㅋㅋ he came to his senses in the end tho, and that's what's important.
> 
> and yes i know, my calculations got wrong again. what the hell am i doing sjshsjsjsk. we'll all get another chapter istg the next one is gonna be the last!! please forgive me haha.
> 
> thank y'all for reading and see you on the last chapter!! ❤


	8. EIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys sjskskhsksjsjs sorry for the long wait!!! i've been busy and aaaaack no more explanations lmao here is the last chapter!! go now and read!! enjoy reading!! ❤

Today seems to be really perfect for Changsub. Imagine, he gets to be with Sungjae again after three long days of not being together. Then, the younger isn't mad at him for not joining him in Jeju anymore. They even shared a really steamy kiss this morning because they badly missed each other, but the most important thing of all is his ultimate acceptance of his feelings for the younger. Changsub can bravely admit now that he's proud and elated to love an annoying, conceited, yet charming, and compassionate man named Yook Sungjae.  
  
And even though he doesn't say anything about it, he's sure that Sungjae feels the same way for him.  
  
Changsub absolutely understands everything the younger has done for him back then and now, and he's just so grateful to have someone like Sungjae by his side. At this point, He'll be really stupid if he lets the younger go. There's no way that he'll allow that to happen. For the longest time, he thought no one is willing to stay beside him because he's really dumb and unbearable, but the younger has proven himself otherwise. He thought that love was just a useless emotion before, but Sungjae made him believe and trust in love once again, crave for it, even.  
  
Sungjae just... makes him feel alive.  
  
Speaking of his beloved giant baby, Changsub just sent him a good night message while lying on his bed before he calls it a day when he feels something hard poking his back. He immediately searches for it, and his eyes widen in recognition when he saw what it is. Apparently, Sungjae had forgotten his wallet when they both slept here this morning. Well, he'll just give it back to the younger tomorrow, he reckons. He's about to put it on his bedside table when his curiosity takes over his entire body. What could be inside Sungjae's wallet?  
  
_A glimpse won't hurt, right?_  
  
"Sorry for invading your privacy, Sungjae." Changsub closes his eyes for a silent prayer. "I'm just gonna take a peek."  
  
Breathing deeply, he abruptly opens the little leather object and just like that, his heart starts to ramble inside his chest once again. Their polaroid picture during their Valentine's date welcomes him, and he can't help but become a puddle of goo at that. Honestly, Changsub had totally forgotten that they actually took a photo souvenir of their date, and all this time Sungjae has been carrying it on his wallet without telling him anything about it.  
  
"Yook Sungjae, you cheesy little piece of shit."  
  
Looking at it now brings a bright smile to his face, though. They really looked silly in it with Sungjae smiling widely as he bares all of his teeth while squeezing Changsub's chubby cheeks with his hand, but what made it look magical is the explosion of colors because of the sunrise behind them. The photo looks so spontaneous yet dreamy and serene, and he loves it so much. It's sad that they only have one copy of this photo, but he's happy that Sungjae didn't try to throw it away after their February 14 stint.  
  
Upon discovering Sungjae's secret, his courage to confess instantly doubles up. The huge amount of adrenaline flowing in his veins right now makes him want to call the younger to meet up with him and shout sincere _I love yous_  to his face, but he realized that he needs to make that moment special because Sungjae deserves to be treated that way. So Changsub, even if it's hard, suppresses his bursting feelings and just decided to send another text message since the younger might already be sleeping.  
  
_**We need to celebrate something tomorrow, Sungjae. So, be ready okay? Good night again!**_  
  
Grinning like a total idiot, Changsub closes his phone at last so he can finally sleep when another realization hits him like a truck. Tomorrow, February 28, is going to be their last day as fake boyfriends! The timing, without a doubt, is perfect for him to carry out his plans. Everything just seems to fall perfectly into their places, like the universe is finally letting him amend his mistakes from the past days, and Changsub's heart is overflowing with gratitude. He'll definitely make everything right this time, he promise that.  
  
Every ending is also a start of a new beginning, and theirs will start soon.  
  
"Sungjae, can you hold the cake and the wine for me, please?" Changsub kindly asks Sungjae for a favor. He can't really contain his overflowing excitement right now. "I just need to set up these blankets."  
  
"I'll do that insteadㅡ"  
  
"No, you just stand there, okay? I'll do this."  
  
Changsub diligently sets up the pillows and blankets that Sungjae used for their date from before while the younger just stands beside his car watching him do everything. After their work has ended, he immediately asked the younger to bring them to Han River because they have a special event that's needed to be celebrated. There was something about Sungjae's expression that he didn't quite understand, but the younger agreed to him nonetheless. It bothered him for a while, but Changsub just needs to execute all of his ideas properly and he'll have the younger beaming at him in no time.  
  
"Let's start!" Changsub gladly turns his head back to look at Sungjae behind him after he's successfully done with his work. "Come sit here, Sungjae."  
  
The younger follows him without a word while still fixing his eyes on him. Changsub waits for Sungjae to settle down in front of him, his heart beating abnormally fast because of anticipation. His hands are getting sweaty, plus his lips are starting to quiver because of the cold night air, but that won't stop him from confessing. Once he's sure that they're both comfortable in their positions, Changsub instantly pours the wine on the two glasses he had brought earlier, and then he lights up the candle of his cake and brings it in front of his grinning face.  
  
"Tonight," He glances at Sungjae who has been unusually quiet for the whole day. "I decided to celebrate my birthday with you here."  
  
"B-Birthday?" Sungjae asks, breathless. It seems like he's been on the edge for quite a while now. "Your _birthday?_ "  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I didn't know that your birthday has already passed, hyung." Sungjae sits up straight while looking like a student who had failed his final exams. "I don't even know when your birthday is. I'm sorry I couldn't do a surprise event for you. We, uh... we should've gone to some other place, somewhere fancy, not hereㅡ"  
  
"Shut up, okay? I like it here. This place is special." Changsub chuckles at the younger's fidgety behavior, then his eyes fly towards that flickering candle light. "My birthday was last February 26, if you're wondering. Anyway, I told you we have to celebrate, right?" He waits for the younger to nod his head before speaking again. "Then let's sing me a birthday song!"  
  
And so they sing. Actually, it's mostly Changsub who's doing the singing part because Sungjae is still being unusually jittery and tongue-tied, but he chose to ignore all of that momentarily. He still has a confession to make, for goodness' sake! And he needs to do it right.  
  
_"Happy birthday to you~"_  
  
Changsub, as well as the somewhat forced Sungjae, has finished singing the song at last. He then repeatedly jumps on his seat while muttering his thank yous before lowering the cake to his chest level so he can blow the candle easily.  
  
"I'm gonna make a wish now, Sungjae."  
  
"Go ahead, hyung."  
  
This is it, the moment he's been waiting for. Changsub gently smiles at Sungjae before he entirely closes his eyes, and with his most earnest heart, he silently recites in his head his heart's one and only wish for tonight. Tears are even starting to form at the back of his eyes because he's truly that sincere. Happinessㅡ this is all what he's feeling at the moment, and he desperately hopes for it to last forever.  
  
"I'm done." Sungjae's still troubled handsome face welcomes him when he opens his eyes once again. A tear even escapes from it and starts rolling down his left cheek. He softly giggles at the younger before quickly wiping the embarrassing teardrop away. "Seriously, what the hell am I being emotional for?"  
  
"C-Changsub hyung," Sungjae's stuttering voice calls for his attention. "May I know what did you w-wish for?"  
  
Ecstatic beyond belief, the corners of his lips begins to curl upwards. His smile is just so radiant that it rises all the way up to his eyes.  _Ah, finally._  
  
"I wished for us to end our agreement tonight. We need to break up now, Yook Sungjae."

***

"I knew this is where this night would end."

Sungjae swears he already saw this moment coming and unfortunately, he's not wrong. For the past week, this issue had been boggling him even to his sleep, but he chose to turn a blind eye on it because he doesn't want everything to end. Every single day, he's been dreading the time when the older would suddenly pop out the words he fears the most. It was really obvious from the start that Changsub didn't want to be in this situation. Heck, he can even count how many times the older wanted to break up with him.  
  
Well, it was all about revenge for him at first too, but eventually, he completely forgot everything about that as his feelings started to change day by day. Sungjae didn't expect that he'll find himself wishing for their "relationship" to not end, but here he is.  
  
Sad to say, Changsub doesn't feel the same, and he can already hear how his heart is breaking crack by crack, falling piece by piece, and crashing bits by bits.  
  
"As where it should be, right?" Changsub replies happily, grinning like there's no tomorrow. "Everything's fine now, isn't it? You and Jihee are finally okay, our co-workers have already forgotten about us, and you've made me happy for a month by being a good boyfriend to me. I think we should stop pretending now, right?"  
  
He doesn't like this sudden feeling of bitterness he's experiencing towards the older at the moment, but he can't exactly control his heart on whether to be or not be hurt. It also doesn't help that Changsub is smiling his usual bright smile at him, because the reality that the older is delighted to finally throw him out of his life slaps him hard on the face. He honestly loves the view of Changsub's smiling face before, but now? He's not sure anymore.  
  
"I know I already saw this moment happening, but I still can't believe that youㅡ" Sungjae bows his head down as he sharply fills his lungs some air since his chest feels unbelievably tight right now. "I already felt that you're slowly getting rid of me since last week, you know? Yet, I decided to just ignore it and stay with you some more, hyung. I thought, maybe you'll still change your mind if I show how much I care for you? How much I'm willing to do everything to be by your side? Butㅡ"  
  
"Wait, what do you mean I'm slowly getting rid of you? When did I dㅡ"  
  
"When you asked me that day to get some closure with Jihee, I knew that you're already tossing me away." Sungjae quietly answers without looking up. He's afraid to see the twinkle in the older's eyes for finally breaking it off. "I knew you did that so we can finally stop pretending to be in a relationship, because you can't wait to get out of the mess I createdㅡ"  
  
"But, Sungjae, that's not whatㅡ"  
  
"And yet, despite the fact that you want to get rid of me so bad, I still tried to force myself into you like an idiot." He continues on pouring his heart out, he just can't seem to see, feel, and hear anything around him at all. It's just him and his breaking heart. "I guess I might've looked so stupid clinging onto you, but what can I do hyung? I like being with you. Really, really like being with you, and I hate myself for shoving myself to you every time when you probably hated it so much. I'm so sorry for that."  
  
Sungjae's throat extremely hurts now for trying to stop himself from crying in front of Changsub. He needs to be strong if he wants to let all of his bottled feelings out. If the older wants to have their separate ways by now, then he'll give it to him properly. He won't be like his previous self who was like a spoiled brat throwing tantrums here and there. Changsub doesn't deserve that.  
  
"But if this is what you truly want, I'll give it to you wholeheartedly, hyung." Sniffing quietly while keeping his head bowed down, Sungjae keeps on saying his piece. "Even if I don't want this thing between us to end, even if it hurts like hell, I'll do it. I will really let you go, Changsub hyung. Because there's nothing much I can do if you don't really want to be with me anymore. It's not like I can complain because you don't feel the same way towards me, right?"  
  
"Sungjae, can you let meㅡ"  
  
"I was ready to give up when you didn't come to Jeju with me, but I got my hopes up when we kissed yesterday." One useless tear successfully escapes from his eyes, but he's quick to dry it using his sleeves. He toughens up himself even more as memories from the other day floods his mind. "You even told me that I'm not unimportant, and that you'll never abandon me, so I thought I had a chance, but I guess that's just all bluff to you. I guess you're just being nice to me all this time."  
  
Sungjae then quickly stands up from his seat while still not sparing the older a glance, balling his fist for his final words.  
  
"You want us to break up, hyung? Okay." He heaves a deep painful sigh, and then he lets it all go. "Just remember that nothing I showed you while we're pretending is fake, hyung. Well, maybe the ones in front of our co-workers, but when we're alone together, I mean every single thing I have said and done. I loved you for real, Changsub hyung. That's all. I wish you genuine happiness from now on, hyung. Good bye."  
  
Then he turns around so the older won't see how devastated he's feeling right now. This is the first time he's saying those three words that he's been dying to profess, but sadly, this is the last too. It's not supposed to hurt this bad because what happened between them for a month is just for a show, but that's the real problem, right? Sungjae totally forgot his own idea that it should be all fun and games. Maybe this is his karma for trying to seek revenge from Jihee, who knows.  
  
He's about to walk away completely when he feels a cold hand firmly gripping his wrist all of a sudden, and when he turns around to look back at Changsub, his crooked and apologetic smile greets him.  
  
"I shouldn't have attempted to be so dramatic. You really talk so much, did you know that, Yook Sungjae? Sit your ass back down and let me confess properly."

***

"...What?"

"Just do what I say."  
  
The chilly night breeze becomes even colder as time ticks by, but the sudden warmth enveloping his heart is what keeping Changsub alive. So, his suspicions are trueㅡ Sungjae loves him too, but the younger kind of misinterpreted his way of declaring his feelings just now. In Changsub's defense, he thought it would be a good idea to imitate those confession scenes that he sees on dramas and movies. You know, those parts where people would turn down the protagonist first, and then dramatically confess that they also feel the same way? Changsub tried to aim for that kind of moment, but he certainly forgot something important.  
  
Sungjae is the most talkative person he has ever metㅡ aside from his mom, of courseㅡ once he had set his mind on something, he will seriously talk about it nonstop. Just like what's happening now.  
  
Okay, it's actually his fault for trying to cosplay as a dramatic movie actor, alright. He had zero idea that his plan will backfire, and he can't choose if he wants to facepalm or laugh at himself for committing another mistake. However, Changsub needs to fix this mess as soon as possible before Sungjae totally misunderstands everything.  
  
"What are you still standing there for?" Changsub chuckles as he pulls the younger's wrist down to put him back to his previous position a while ago. "Sit down already! You're making my blood pressure rise, you dumbass."  
  
Of course he's just joking to make the atmosphere lighter, and thank goodness Sungjae finally listened to him.  
  
"Alright, first of all, I'm sorry for being a dramatic bitch. I won't do that again." Sungjae's confused face doesn't change, and Changsub can't help but laugh at the adorable sight in front of him. "Now I know that I can't ever be an actor. Anyway, those things you have said about me just now? They're all wrong. You went too ahead of yourself, Yook Sungjae. Can you let me talk now?"  
  
Looking at him with his big, glossy, expressive eyes of his, Sungjae slowly nods his head eventually.  
  
"I'm breaking up with you because I want us to stop being fake boyfriends anymore." A surge of embarrassing heat rises on his cheeks, but even though it's hard, Changsub continues to confess. "I want us to be real and official, Sungjae, because I also feel the same way as you do."  
  
"Huh?" Sungjae foolishly asks, gaping at him like a fish out of the water. "Really? Do you mean that?"  
  
"Yes, I do." He clearly answers right away while looking directly into the younger's eyes. "I know I've made a lot of stupid mistakes for the past daysㅡ literally some stupid delusions and decisionsㅡ and now I want to make it up to you, Sungjae. I want to at least do something correct tonight."  
  
Changsub's trembling hands pulls out the younger's forgotten wallet out of the pocket of his coat while still keeping the soft smile playing upon his lips for the younger, and then he hands it back to Sungjae who looks a little surprised.  
  
"You left that in my apartment yesterday." Changsub informs the younger as he places his hands back to his lap. "And you didn't tell me that you still have the copy of our Valentine date picture with you. I thought you've thrown it away or something."  
  
"I was gonna give this to you after our dinner, but I didn't have the chance because our co-workers suddenly came into the picture." He watches Sungjae smiling fondly while looking at the said photo in his wallet. "That's the time when we were forced to extend our "relationship", so I thought, I'll just give it to you some other time, but I think I got used to seeing it every time I open this thing so I kept it. Besides, we really look cute here."  
  
"I think we look stupid. Anyway," Running his fingers through his hair, Changsub diverts the topic back to his confession by clearing his throat. "As I was saying, when I saw that photo inside your wallet, I finally became one-hundred percent sure that you also have feelings for me. Because of that, I had the courage to finally do thisㅡ"  
  
"You felt it just now? Hyung, I've been pretty obvious ever since you got sick!"  
  
"I told you I wasn't sure!" Changsub huffs, trying to defend his side in a futile attempt. "Besides, I had this notion that you haven't moved on from Jihee up until now because you still want us to continue pretending so you can have your revenge on her. That's why I told you to have a closure with her. I want you to completely cut everything with her. I swear that was so selfish of me, but I'm already running out of ideas to keep you here with me."  
  
"I honestly thought that you're getting rid of me." Sungjae skeptically scratches the back of his head, and then he gives him an accusing look. "But if you really wanted to be with me at that time, why did you suddenly become distant? You thought I didn't notice it huh, hyung?"  
  
_Oh, have we already come to this part of the conversation? You can do it, Lee Changsub!_  
  
"After you had your talk with Jihee, that's when I realized that..." Changsub closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart, and then he opens it when he knew that he's ultimately ready. "I realized that I've been in love with you all along, but then I got scared and overwhelmed of my newfound feelings. You can't blame me though. It's been so long since I fell in love, and it happens to be with you."  
  
"Why would you be scared?"  
  
"I don't know. I just thought it's wrong to feel something for you, seeing that we're just supposed to be doing it for a show." Changsub answers sincerely. "And then I got even more scared when you weren't telling me how did your discussion with Jihee go. I thought you didn't want me to know because you've finally gotten back together and you just don't know how to break the news to meㅡ"  
  
"Hyung, I didn't tell you because you started to keep yourself away from me." Sungjae looks so done with him, and honestly, Changsub feels the same. "I brought my focus on being with you more rather than telling you how everything went with Jihee, and it's not really an important thing to discuss at all. You're far more important to me."  
  
"Y-Yeah, you've already e-established that." Sungjae's last words go straight to his heart, making him a blushing and stuttering mess in one go. "See, it's because of the way you treat me that I have deeply fallen for you. You were way too kind, and caring, and thoughtful, and affectionate to me even if everything between us was meant to be fake. You were being too real to me... that's why I started to want and experience the _real_ thing so bad. I craved for a real relationship very much, and I want it to be with you."  
  
Changsub's tears have just starting to form on his eyes when Sungjae suddenly stands up from his seat, only to stoop down again and cup his face to seal his lips in a delicate yet firm kiss. _What is happening here?_ He's undoubtedly taken aback so he didn't have enough time to respond when Sungjae pulls away for a while, but lucky him because the younger dips down again and continue giving him plenty of soft little pecks on his lips. Momentarily forgetting their current setting, Changsub just closes his eyes as he lets Sungjae do his own thing.  
  
_Gosh, I really love this spontaneous man!_  
  
"I told you, everything that has happened between us is real to me." Sungjae mutters against his lips, their breaths mingling together as one. "But if you want to break up just so we can be officially together, then I'm fine with it. As long as you let me by your side, hyung."  
  
"Does that mean... you're willing to be my boyfriend?" Changsub knows it's another stupid question of his, but he just wants to make sure. "As in, my boyfriend for real?"  
  
"Yes, you thickhead." Sungjae pecks his lips a couple of times more before completely letting his face go. "Come on, stand up and hug me. My back is starting to get hurt from crouching."  
  
As a matter of fact, Changsub already knew that this is where this night would endㅡ hello, he made sure first that Sungjae also loves him, _duh_ ㅡ but personally witnessing and experiencing his dreams coming true right before his very eyes is still a moment that he'll never be prepared for. Hearing the younger telling him that he loves him, and that he's willing to be his boyfriend for real, it all just feels surreal. Although it took many bends and curves before they came to a mutual understanding, Changsub is relieved that everything turned out well.  
  
"I love you." Changsub eagerly wounds his arms around Sungjae's neck as soon as he had planted his feet on the ground. "Thank you for not giving up on me when even  _I_ couldn't understand myself."  
  
"You were seriously frustrating Changsub hyung, but you are worth all the headaches and sleepless nights." Sungjae places his chin on top of his shoulder while wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling their bodies closer until not even a piece of paper can pass through them. "It was all revenge for me in the beginning, but you made me care for you so much that you're all I think about every day and every night. I love you so much, hyung."  
  
At this time, Changsub's heart is seriously going to explode with so much contentment and bliss, yet he's fine with it. He's truthfully so thankful to be feeling these emotions that he thought he had totally forgotten once again. He's even more than grateful to realize that he's still a normal human being who can give and receive love after all.  
  
"I can't believe we were just swimming with wrong assumptions about each other all this time." Changsub unconsciously pouts his lips in embarrassment. "We're so dumb."  
  
"You're dumber, though."  
  
"And yet you love this _dumber_ , so you're dumber than me."  
  
"No. You're still dumber, but yes I love you."  
  
And as if on cue, a familiar sounding melody begins to resonate around them, and Changsub lets out a laugh of disbelief when he finally realized what the song which started playing out of nowhere actually is.

 _A few moments more_  
_Can you give me a chance?_  
_I will be leaving_  
_May I please hold your hand?_  
_Hoping that the sky will reach your smiles_  
_Hoping to catch a glimpse of it_

"Hey Sungjae, that's the song that was playing on the radio during our way to our Valentine date." He excitedly blurts out, utterly amaze at the coincidence. "Can you hear it?"  
  
Then Changsub suddenly feels Sungjae gently swaying their bodies in place, timing their movements to the slow rhythm of the song.  
  
"May I have this dance?"  
  
"We're already dancing, you dimwit."

 _Please don't worry_  
_I won't force you_  
_Even if my mind wanders,_  
_I'm still crazy for you_

A kiss on his shoulder.  
  
A nuzzle on his neck.  
  
A soothing caress on his back.  
  
"I love you so much, Changsub hyung."

 _It's only been a few nights_  
_Since we've met_  
_Something attracts us together_  
_Makes me cold, makes me shiver_

"If only our society isn't fucked up," He hears Sungjae mumbling beside his ear. "I would've gotten us married the first thing in the morning."  
  
"That's bold of you." Changsub chuckles as he shakes his head on the younger's shoulder. "I would've said yes of course, but we both know that we can't get married here."  
  
_"Here."_  Sungjae repeats after him, putting a certain emphasis on the word. "But hyung, you know damn well that we can. In other parts of the world, that is."  
  
Pulling slightly away to look at Sungjae in the eyes, Changsub thought that the younger is just joking, but darn those serious piercing eyes of his! Until now he still hates it when Sungjae attacks him with valid points, but not at this moment. He actually loved the idea of it.  
  
Changsub raises his eyebrows as he shrugs his shoulders off, and then they both give each other a knowing smileㅡ a smile that understands each other perfectly, a smile that is full of unspoken dreams and promises, a smile that is thrilled for their future together.

 _I thought at first_  
_There's a future for us_  
_It's better to avoid_  
_But I'm thankful that we've met_

"This song is actually so sad, don't you think so hyung?"  
  
"Yeah." Changsub quickly agrees, wounding his arms around Sungjae's back once more. "But it's special because it's the first song that we heard together."  
  
"Whatever you say, boyfriend."  
  
"I love you, boyfriend."

 _Mesmerized, mesmerized, I am mesmerized_  
_Mesmerized, mesmerized, mesmerized by you._

 

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaand that's it you guys!! it's finally the end thank goodness lol!! okay first of all, it's just a coincidence that i updated this on changsub's birthday lol i swear i wanted to update a lot earlier than today, but yeah i've been kinda busy. Anyway, y'all can consider this as a gift because it's changsub's birthday!! i miss you mochi huhu.
> 
> so yeah. thank you to all of you has been with me while writing this fic!! i thought i wouldn't able to finish this, but you guys kept me going so thank you again!! i honestly thought that i'll leave this incomplete hahaha.
> 
> thank you for those who have left comments and kudos! also to those who have bookmarked and subscribed! you've been a great motivation hehe i love you all! thank you for giving this fic lots of love!! check out my other fics too if you still haven't!!
> 
> so yeah, i guess that's all. i'm going back to watching kdramas again haha. see you when i see you!! let's keep supporting btob okay!!


End file.
